La Lettre
by Moira-chan
Summary: En tant que messager chargé de transmettre aux vivants les derniers mots de leurs proches décédés, Kouki a l'habitude d'être confronté à des réactions tantôt touchantes, tantôt surprenantes, tantôt extrêmes. Pourtant, le jour où il décide de livrer malgré tout une lettre oubliée depuis longtemps, il est loin de se douter de ce qui l'attend... / AkaFuri, UA / Joyeux AkaFuri Day !
**Titre :** La Lettre
 **Genres :** UA, Romance  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Akashi/Furihata  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le concept est inspiré de l'anime Shigofumi.

 **Résumé :** En tant que messager chargé de transmettre aux vivants les derniers mots de leurs proches décédés, Kouki a l'habitude d'être confronté à des réactions tantôt touchantes, tantôt surprenantes, tantôt extrêmes. Pourtant, le jour où il décide de livrer malgré tout une lettre oubliée depuis longtemps, il est loin de se douter de ce qui l'attend...

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Voici le "petit" (ahah) AkaFuri que je mentionnais à la fin de l'OS que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours... Comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, le principe de base de cette histoire est inspiré de l'anime Shigofumi (une série pas très connue mais que je vous recommande !) ; cela dit, cet OS ne _**s'appuie pas**_ sur les événements de Shigofumi, juste sur le concept de base, il est donc tout à fait possible de le lire sans avoir vu l'anime (c'est même mieux, honnêtement XD).  
C'est une idée que j'ai eue il y a plus d'une année... Je suis contente d'avoir eu l'occasion de la concrétiser, finalement. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira :)

Et avant que j'oublie... joyeux AkaFuri Day !

* * *

 **La Lettre**

La lettre à la main, elle pleurait de tout son soûl.  
La lettre à la main, elle pleurait de toutes ses forces.  
La lettre à la main, elle pleurait de toute son âme.

Timidement, d'un geste mal assuré, Kouki osa faire un demi-pas de côté, et ferma brusquement les yeux sitôt qu'il sentit ses larmes mouiller plus encore qu'auparavant l'épaule de sa veste pourtant déjà trempée. De façon aussi imperceptible qu'il en fut capable, il laissa échapper un bref soupir – puis il offrit à nouveau le brun de ses iris au gris du ciel au-dessus d'eux et se résolut enfin, avec douceur, pour ne pas la brusquer, à passer ses bras autour de la jeune femme blottie contre lui.  
C'était une étreinte légère et maladroite, mais cela sembla lui suffire ; et c'était tant mieux, car à ce stade, Kouki ne se sentait pas l'étoffe d'en fournir plus.

Serait-il seulement dans l'obligation d'en fournir plus, si elle le lui demandait ? Probablement pas. Et pourtant, plus il baissait un regard mal à l'aise sur les longs cheveux noirs brillants et lisses de sa jolie cliente, plus il se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être mérité de... enfin...  
Le rouge s'empara brusquement de ses joues et il se gifla mentalement pour les pensées déplacées qu'il venait de se permettre d'avoir. Non, non, et encore non – il était messager, facteur, porte-parole, ce que vous voulez, mais dans tous les cas son travail s'arrêtait à délivrer son message, à réconforter son client si celui-ci en exprimait le besoin, et c'était tout ! De toute manière, s'il venait à trop se rapprocher d'un humain et à lui révéler, même par inadvertance, certains des détails de sa mission qu'il n'était censé communiquer à personne, il serait puni... sûrement... non ? En tout cas, il supposait que oui.

Un léger soupir lui échappa – il n'en savait absolument rien, à vrai dire. Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'il avait été engagé, tout au plus, et il n'avait aucune idée de... de rien du tout, en fait. Pourquoi l'avait-on choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Qui était seulement la personne qui l'avait choisi, son employeur ? Il ne connaissait que la nature de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée, et le sentiment gravé dans son estomac qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'un humain ne s'approche trop de lui et ne le-  
Tout contre son torse, il sentit soudain le poing fermé de sa cliente s'ouvrir en une paume délicate, et il recula aussitôt d'un pas pour la laisser reprendre pleine liberté de ses mouvements. Dans le silence que ne troublaient que les reniflements étouffés de la jeune femme, le cuir de sa sacoche effleura la hanche de Kouki, et la cape à ses épaules retomba contre son dos en un imperceptible froissement de tissu.

« Heu..., commença Kouki, incertain de l'attitude à adopter – mais sa cliente l'interrompit.  
– Ne dites rien, murmura-t-elle, la lettre froissée contre son cœur, et le jeune homme crut discerner dans sa voix faible l'once d'une reconnaissance éternelle. Merci. »

Puis, d'un revers de sa main aux doigts fins, elle essuya une dernière fois les réminiscences de larmes à ses yeux noirs ; plia avec soin la lettre, la replaça dans son enveloppe grise, dissimula le tout dans son sac à main ; pivota sur ses talons et quitta le square.

Kouki la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle traverse la rue, de l'autre côté des grands arbres dégarnis bien caractéristiques de cette fin d'automne. Il se retrouva seul, après cela – seul aux abords d'une aire de jeu désertée par tous les enfants du quartier, alors que le ciel n'avait de cesse de s'assombrir et que la nuit tombait. Il était temps. Enfin, théoriquement, il aurait pu passer encore un peu de temps à déambuler de rue en rue, jetant aux vitrines des magasins fermés un coup d'œil amusé et à celles des échoppes encore ouvertes un regard intrigué ; mais les premières étoiles pointaient d'ores et déjà le bout de leur brillance au-dessus de sa tête, et c'était là le signal.  
Il avait encore du travail. Kyoto était un bien grand district à desservir, après tout.

« Hm, alors... C'était quoi, déjà... »

Il baissa les yeux sur la montre à son poignet droit, dont le cadran ne reflétait que l'immensité mouchetée d'argent de l'univers.  
Il réfléchit, une seconde – il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à noter ces fichus codes quelque part, un jour – avant de fermer les yeux en priant silencieusement pour ne pas s'être trompé.

« Code Pégase ! » lança-t-il à mi-voix.

Aussitôt, il sentit comme un vent puissant souffler dans son dos, et il hésita entre le soulagement et la terreur en comprenant que c'était bien le bon code ; un instant, encore, et les deux longues et fines ailes apparues derrière lui l'arrachaient au sol pour le propulser dans les airs, bien au-dessus de la ville, là où aucun humain ne pourrait le voir sans l'aide de jumelles ou d'un télescope.  
Aah, il _détestait_ ce moment. Non, franchement, il n'avait rien contre l'idée de voler, et force était d'avouer que c'était bien plus pratique de prendre la voie du ciel quand il n'avait que quelques minutes pour traverser Kyoto... mais quand même. Même au bout de deux mois, le décollage le prenait toujours par surprise, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas du système de vol en lui-même – il put ainsi se mettre en route, sans réussir toutefois à s'empêcher de repenser, ne serait-ce que brièvement, à sa cliente de cet après-midi. Il s'était vu dans l'obligation de lui remettre la lettre contenant les derniers mots de sa jeune sœur, récemment emportée par la maladie... Son cœur était lourd rien qu'à cette idée. La plupart du temps, il était heureux de pouvoir transmettre aux vivants la dernière lettre que leur adresserait jamais un défunt, souvent un membre de leur famille ou un ami proche ; mais il préférait de loin lorsque le défunt en question était décédé de mort naturelle. C'était juste... moins difficile.

Enfin.  
Au moins, il avait été remercié, cette fois-ci. Sa cliente avait pleuré, certes – mais rares étaient ceux qui ne pleuraient pas. Et le demi-sourire qu'elle lui avait offert avait fait naître dans son cœur le sentiment du travail bien accompli. Les dernières pensées, non, les derniers sentiments de sa sœur, ceux qu'elle avait été autorisée à déverser dans une seule lettre pour une seule personne au lendemain de sa mort, avaient touché la jeune femme – et c'était ça, le plus important.

Une dizaine de minutes de vol plus tard, Kouki commença à apercevoir au loin l'endroit qu'il rejoignait chaque soir à la tombée de la nuit.

Avec sa muraille de pierre surmontée de barrières solides, son portail de métal presque neuf aux airs infranchissables et ses rangées de sépultures que le début de soirée recouvrait toujours d'une légère brume, le cimetière avait effrayé le jeune homme, au début – et même maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à s'y rendre chaque soir, il n'y pénétrait toujours pas de bon cœur.  
Ce qui était parfaitement stupide, étant donné qu'aucune créature vivante ne s'était jamais attaquée à lui, et qu'il avait même un code (... Orion ? Ou était-ce Persée ? Il lui semblait bien que c'était Persée) qui lui permettrait de se défendre en cas de besoin, mais bon. Il avait toujours été un froussard – et il le resterait sans doute toujours, quand bien même il deviendrait le messager le plus efficace de l'au-delà.

Non sans un soupir (autant d'effroi que de désespoir), il se posa dans le cimetière, à l'endroit d'où on voyait le mieux les milliers d'étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. C'était un peu étrange qu'on puisse les voir malgré les lumières de la ville, tout autour, et le brouillard qui ne manquait jamais de se lever, comme pour le cacher... ou le terroriser, à choix. Toujours est-il que se trouvait là ce qu'il était venu chercher.  
Sa boîte aux lettres.  
Rouillée, branlante, la poignée tordue et les vis grinçantes, accrochée à l'un des barreaux du cimetière comme si l'existence de l'univers en dépendait. Invisible aux yeux des humains, aussi, peut-être – ou alors ils l'ignoraient seulement, allez savoir. Ce n'étaient pas les affaires de Kouki, de toute façon, tant qu'il était bien celui qui y relevait le courrier, déposé tous les soirs à la tombée du jour.

« Alors, voyons voir... »

Depuis quelques semaines, il avait pris l'habitude de se parler à lui-même lorsqu'il récupérait les prochaines lettres qu'il devrait livrer.  
Oui, ça le rassurait, et alors ?! Il fallait bien qu'il trouve des astuces pour ne pas laisser son manque de courage l'empêcher de faire son travail correctement ! Le- heu... Il- Ou elle, peut-être, en fait... heu... quelqu'un, quelqu'un comptait sur lui. Enfin... probablement. Il ne savait juste pas qui. Et cette personne (cette entité ?) ne lui avait juste jamais adressé le moindre signe. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait déserter son poste et cesser de distribuer le courrier qu'on lui confiait !  
De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix – car pour lui, aujourd'hui, il n'existait plus rien d'autre que les lettres de l'au-delà.

Il y en avait deux, ce soir-là.  
Kouki ne put retenir un sourire en ouvrant sa boîte aux lettres ; c'était une journée tranquille qui s'annonçait, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait sans doute... se promener un peu, peut-être, lorsqu'il aurait fini sa tournée. Déambuler dans les rues de Kyoto. Entrer dans un magasin, même – il ne pourrait rien y acheter, puisqu'il ne possédait pas d'argent humain, mais cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, et... depuis le temps, le nouveau volume de son manga préféré devait être sorti. Il le lirait sans doute en librairie.

Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, donc, il scanna brièvement du regard la première lettre – adressée à un médecin, à en juger par la mention « Dr. » qui précédait le nom du destinataire – puis s'empara de la seconde-

C'est alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et que, surpris, il manqua de peu de lâcher la première.  
Cette lettre...  
Son enveloppe avait jauni et s'était un peu déchirée sur un côté ; le rabat qui la tenait fermée commençait à se décoller ; et ses quatre coins semblaient s'être abîmés. Avec le temps, sans doute. Elle semblait tellement... ancienne... mais surtout-

Surtout, elle était estampillée de la mention _NON DÉLIVRÉE_ , en lettres rouges et capitales, et c'était la première fois que Kouki avait affaire à une telle lettre. Enfin, lorsqu'il avait accepté de devenir messager, on lui avait expliqué qu'il arrivait parfois que les destinataires de certaines lettres s'avèrent introuvables, par exemple parce qu'ils avaient déménagé dans un secteur que leur messager ne desservait pas, ou encore parce qu'ils étaient décédés à leur tour – dans ces cas-là, il suffisait de replacer la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres, et _on_ s'en serait chargé au crépuscule suivant.

Mais jamais Kouki n'avait entendu parler de lettres au destinataire introuvable que l'on chargerait tout de même un messager de délivrer... Aussi, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire de celle-ci.  
S'agissait-il d'une erreur ? Dans ce cas, mieux valait qu'il la replace dans la boîte aux lettres et laisse, heu, quiconque se chargeait de répartir le courrier entre les messagers s'occuper du problème. Seulement... et si de telles pratiques étaient en réalité courantes ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, étant donné qu'il ne travaillait que depuis deux mois, à peine. Alors... que faire ?

Évidemment, le plus simple serait de laisser la lettre dans la boîte, de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Comme si elle était arrivée ici par erreur, ou par hasard ; comme s'il n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Cependant...

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Kouki porta la lettre à son visage, et son odeur lui arracha un sourire. Elle sentait comme les vieux livres. Comme les bons souvenirs. Comme-  
D'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
Quelqu'un, juste après sa mort, avait mis tous ses sentiments, tous ses regrets, ou tous ses souvenirs, peut-être tous ses espoirs dans cette lettre. Cette lettre... Cette lettre, venue de l'au-delà, c'était le dernier lien d'un disparu avec le monde des vivants.

Alors non, décidément, il ne serait pas correct de simplement l'abandonner là. Kouki ne pourrait pas forcément en retrouver le destinataire, et il était encore moins sûr qu'il parviendrait à la délivrer, mais... il pouvait au moins essayer. Plus que ça, en fait : il _devait_ essayer. C'était son devoir.

Déterminé, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, à son poignet qu'il tendit devant lui, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et ordonna, d'une voix presque assurée :

« Code Céphée. »

 _Pitié, faites que ce soit le bon code.  
_ Le cadran de la montre s'illumina soudain d'une lumière douce, bleue, presque turquoise, et un écran holographique vierge apparut sous les yeux du jeune homme.  
Ouf, c'était bien le bon code.  
De soulagement, Kouki laissa échapper un léger soupir, puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la lettre dans sa main gauche. Il y lut le nom du destinataire, avant de parler à nouveau.

« Heu... Donne-moi toutes les informations que tu as sur Akashi Seijuurou, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

Alors que l'aube pointait tout juste à l'horizon, Akashi Seijuurou prit appui sur le marchepied et, aussi calme et confiant qu'à son habitude, monta à bord du Shinkansen.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il avait rejoint sa place en première classe et, sans un regard de ses yeux rouge et or pour la gare qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter, croisait simplement les bras en attendant que le train démarre.

* * *

Il était dix heures lorsque Kouki pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée Rakuzan, une main bien plaquée contre sa sacoche, en bandoulière, qui protégeait les deux lettres qu'il aurait à livrer aujourd'hui.

Il avait été surpris, la veille, lorsqu'il avait pu lire sur l'écran holographique de sa montre que le destinataire de la lettre non délivrée était pourtant encore en vie, localisé, et vivait même dans le secteur qu'il couvrait tous les jours. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'on lui avait remis cette lettre ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour le faire, mais bon... peut-être ce client avait-il disparu un temps avant de réapparaître, ou peut-être n'y avait-il aucun messager pour s'occuper de Kyoto avant Kouki. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation.

À sa demande, sa montre lui avait transmis les emplois du temps de ses deux clients du jour, et comme le lycée où Akashi Seijuurou passait tous ses samedis matin était plus proche du cimetière que le cabinet du Dr. Masamune Akira, il avait décidé de commencer par livrer la lettre tamponnée à l'encre rouge. Cette lettre avait déjà attendu bien assez longtemps, de toute façon.  
Et puis... force était d'avouer qu'il craignait un peu de la remettre. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le destinataire ou l'auteur de la lettre, non, bien sûr ; mais, le lycée, c'était... une ambiance qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Un lieu qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Alors, il avait fait son choix un peu comme on commence toujours par ce qu'on aime le moins dans l'assiette, en gardant le meilleur pour la fin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa le portail du lycée Rakuzan, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les élèves qui se retournaient et chuchotaient sur son passage. D'un côté, même si ça le désespérait un peu, il pouvait les comprendre ; il fallait dire que son uniforme n'était pas particulièrement... discret... La veste et le pantalon sombres, encore, ressemblaient plutôt à ceux d'un uniforme scolaire – mais le képi et surtout la cape, c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

Enfin. Il n'avait qu'à trouver Akashi Seijuurou, lui remettre sa lettre, et après cela il pourrait s'en aller. S'en retourner à son train-train quotidien tranquille, sans vieilles lettres marquées de rouge à livrer en retard dans des lycées où on le regardait de travers. Il entendit d'ailleurs un garçon pouffer sur son passage ; mais lorsqu'il se retourna, par réflexe, il ne vit rien ni personne, et manqua de peu de bousculer une adolescente qui arrivait dans son angle mort.

« A-Ah, je suis désolé ! » bafouilla-t-il en reculant brusquement de plusieurs pas, une main posée sur son képi pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Par chance, il n'avait pas heurté la jeune fille, et celle-ci se contenta de lui offrir un sourire compréhensif.

« C'est rien ! Tu, heu... tu cherches quelque chose ?  
– Heu, oui ! Je cherche monsieur, heu... Akashi Seijuurou... »

L'espace d'un instant, la demoiselle parut réfléchir, puis elle lui indiqua d'un geste de la main un bâtiment un peu à l'écart du hall principal de l'école.

« Je crois qu'il donne les entraînements de l'équipe de basket, le samedi matin... C'est par là-bas. »

Du regard, il suivit la direction qu'elle pointait. C'était donc là-bas que se trouvait son client... Le savoir lui enlevait un poids de la poitrine. Il se retourna vers la lycéenne, la remercia de quelques mots en s'inclinant brièvement, et prit aussitôt le chemin de ce qui avait tout l'air d'un complexe sportif en excellent état, sans doute récemment bâti ou restauré.

Kouki ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer lorsqu'il en poussa la lourde porte, toutefois. C'était la première fois qu'il avait à effectuer une livraison sur un terrain de sport, et force était d'avouer que... il appréciait l'ambiance des salles de sport encore moins que celle des lycées. Entre la chaleur du bâtiment, la hauteur des plafonds, les bavardages dans les vestiaires, le crissement des chaussures contre le parquet, tous les bruits si caractéristiques de pareil endroit qui ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre-  
Il suffoquait. Il fallait qu'il trouve cet Akashi Seijuurou, et vite.

« Hé ! s'entendit-il soudain interpeller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Aussitôt, Kouki chercha des yeux l'homme qui venait de parler – il le trouva au bout d'un couloir, sortant d'un vestiaire dont la porte était encore ouverte. C'était un lycéen, apparemment, et à en juger par le ballon dans ses mains il devait faire partie de l'équipe de volley-ball ; mais Kouki n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, car les nausées qui le prirent soudain l'obligèrent à parler vite.

« Je cherche... Akashi Seijuurou, réussit-il à articuler, malgré le mal de cœur qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Je crois qu'il... donne l'entraînement de basket... »

En face de lui, le membre du club de volley-ball haussa un sourcil.

« Le basket, tu dis ? répéta-t-il, l'air étonné. Ils sont pas là, ils sont partis hier ! Ils ont un tournoi à Tokyo ce week-end, je crois. »

Hein ? Un tournoi... à Tokyo ? Mais... Ce n'était pas ce qui était écrit dans l'emploi du temps que-  
Enfin, il aurait tout le loisir d'y réfléchir plus tard, une fois sorti de ce bâtiment qui l'oppressait et faisait tourner sa pauvre tête. S'efforçant tout de même de sourire à celui qui l'avait renseigné, il le remercia en butant presque sur chacun de ses mots – puis il pivota sur ses talons et rejoignit l'extérieur aussi vite qu'il le put. Là, pour une fois, il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus d'une seconde pour se rappeler le code qui lui permettrait de s'envoler ; et moins d'une minute après il était loin, bien loin du lycée Rakuzan, suffisamment loin pour sentir l'air pénétrer à nouveau dans ses poumons et le rythme infernal de son cœur ralentir un peu.

Finalement, il s'écroula plus qu'il ne se posa quelques rues plus loin, sur la terrasse déserte de l'immeuble le plus haut qu'il ait trouvé.  
Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de se retrouver dans le complexe sportif d'un lycée... C'était pitoyable. Il était pitoyable. Il n'avait même pas été capable de trouver son client, finalement – et là encore c'était de sa faute, c'était lui, l'unique responsable. Il le savait, pourtant, que sa montre ne pouvait lui offrir que l'emploi du temps _régulier_ de son client, et qu'il fallait toujours vérifier sa position exacte avant de se rendre à l'endroit où celui-ci était censé se trouver ; mais en partant ce matin-là, il n'y avait juste pas pensé, ça lui était sorti de la tête, et...

Épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement, Kouki ramena ses jambes à lui et enfouit son visage contre ses genoux.  
Ah... Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans ce lycée, surtout pas sans avoir vérifié que son client s'y trouvait bel et bien au préalable. C'était une erreur de débutant. Ça tombait bien, étant donné que justement, Kouki _était_ un débutant ; et c'était pitoyable, vraiment.

Un long soupir lui échappa, en même temps que l'une de ses mains glissait jusqu'à sa sacoche. Il en sortit la lettre au tampon en lettres rouges, et l'observa quelques secondes. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû relever cette lettre et décider de la livrer, en fin de compte...  
Non.  
Non, non et non. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il avait décidé qu'il apporterait cette lettre à son destinataire, et il le ferait. Il avait beau être faible, froussard et pitoyable, il lui restait quand même un minimum de fierté et d'amour-propre.

D'un coup bien plus décidé, il se releva et rangea la lettre.  
Changement de programme : il allait commencer par mener à bien la tâche qui lui serait la plus facile, c'est-à-dire livrer son courrier au Dr. Masamune. Après quoi, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour effectuer l'intégralité du travail qu'on lui avait confié.

* * *

Dans un monde parfait, le Dr. Masamune aurait été l'un de ces clients qui venaient de perdre un père ou une mère, voire un grand-père ou une grand-mère, et qui remerciaient toujours chaleureusement Kouki, parfois en lui demandant même de souhaiter à leur proche disparu un bon repos dans l'au-delà (évidemment, Kouki se gardait bien de leur dire qu'il n'avait pas ce pouvoir, et qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas un ange ni un dieu mais un simple messager).  
Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Kouki le comprit sitôt que la lettre se retrouva entre les mains du docteur, dépliée, le regard sévère de l'homme en parcourant chacun des mots.

« Jeune homme, tonna sa voix, presque aussi dure que lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de sortir de son cabinet avec ses « plaisanteries de mauvais goût », quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. Ma fille, Hana... »

Sous le coup de l'émotion, la voix du médecin se mit à trembler et il dut se taire. Kouki n'aurait pas été capable de dire si c'était la colère ou la tristesse qui teintait ses traits, toutefois ; il ne tâcha donc pas de le deviner, et récita mentalement le code qui lui permettrait de se protéger au cas où le docteur en viendrait à l'attaquer. Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de le prononcer à voix haute, car son client replia bientôt la lettre avant de la glisser, minutieusement, dans la poche intérieure de sa blouse.

« J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle m'en parle, plutôt que de mettre fin à ses jours... »

Le cœur de Kouki rata un battement – alors, cette fille, elle s'était... oh...  
L'expression au visage du docteur était celle d'un homme brisé ; mais Kouki, simple messager, n'avait pas le pouvoir de le soulager. Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui proposer son soutien, comme à la jeune fille de la veille, mais... ce client-là l'aurait probablement refusé. Aussi il ne fit rien, respectant en silence la souffrance de l'homme en face de lui, et pivota simplement sur ses talons pour lui laisser l'intimité qu'il méritait.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau du docteur, cependant, la voix de ce dernier le retint.

« Attendez ! »

Kouki obéit et se retourna, la poitrine toujours serrée, ne serait-ce que par compassion, ne serait-ce que par empathie.  
À l'autre bout de la pièce, le médecin ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, en sortit une enveloppe, et s'approcha de lui en quelques grands pas à peine.

« Prenez ceci, dit-il simplement, en piochant dans l'enveloppe quelques... billets qu'il lui tendit. Pour vous remercier. »

Il fallut bien quelques secondes à Kouki pour réaliser que cet homme était bel et bien en train d'essayer de le _payer_ pour ses services – mais lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau, il recula d'un pas et secoua ses deux mains en signe de refus.

« J-Je ne peux pas accepter, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, si, mais je travaille gratuitement... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de-  
– J'y tiens. Vous m'avez permis d'avoir des nouvelles de ma fille, de ma petite Hana, une dernière fois... Je vous dois bien ça. »

Immédiatement, il voulut répliquer, insister, refuser (après tout, même si on ne lui avait jamais explicitement interdit d'accepter une quelconque rémunération pécuniaire en échange de ses services, il supposait qu'être payé en monnaie humaine était contraire à la charte éthique de sa profession), mais il comprit vite que le Dr. Masamune n'accepterait pas de « non » en réponse. L'air penaud, il finit donc par prendre d'une main tremblante les quelques billets que son client lui tendait ; puis il partit sans demander son reste, encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Enfin.  
Il espérait sincèrement que cela ne lui vaudrait pas de représailles de la part de... il ne savait pas trop qui...

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti du cabinet du médecin et à nouveau concentré sur la seconde lettre, en fait, que Kouki se rendit compte que l'argent du Dr. Masamune allait s'avérer particulièrement utile.

En effet, il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le coup, trop angoissé par l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait alors, mais comme le lui avait expliqué le membre du club de volley-ball du lycée Rakuzan-  
L'équipe de basketball, et donc Akashi Seijuurou, avait quitté Kyoto pour participer à un tournoi à Tokyo ce week-end ; et Kouki pourrait tout à fait se servir du code Pégase pour voler jusqu'à la capitale, mais il y avait fort à parier que le train soit tout simplement bien plus rapide. Le train – pour lequel il pourrait, sans aucun doute, s'acheter un billet grâce aux quelques milliers de yens offerts par son client d'aujourd'hui.

Ne restait qu'un problème, en fait : il n'était pas certain de pouvoir abandonner son secteur de travail, même pour une journée, et surtout si son départ était dû à une mission dont le caractère officiel et primordial restait encore à prouver. Certes, il s'était promis de remettre cette lettre à son destinataire, et son amour du travail bien fait l'encourageait à sauter dans le premier train pour Tokyo qu'il trouverait ; mais peut-être fallait-il plutôt qu'il agisse avec patience et sagesse, et qu'il attende qu'Akashi Seijuurou rentre du tournoi pour-  
Non.

La seule lettre qu'il restait encore dans sa sacoche avait déjà attendu bien trop longtemps, perdue entre les mains d'autres messagers ou d'il-ne-savait-trop-qui. Plus le temps passait, et plus son auteur s'effaçait sans doute de la mémoire du destinataire – aussi, il était plus que temps que les sentiments qu'elle portait arrivent à bon port. Kouki ne pouvait pas se permettre de la reporter encore, ne serait-ce que d'un seul jour.

Plus vite il aurait trouvé son client, plus vite il serait de retour, de toute façon.

* * *

À quelques minutes à peine des premières rencontres de la Winter Cup, Akashi Seijuurou pénétra dans le vestiaire réservé à son équipe.

« Oh, Sei-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

D'une oreille toujours attentive, il écouta la voix sincèrement curieuse et presque inquiète de son coéquipier, mais prit le temps de marcher jusqu'au casier qui lui avait été alloué avant de répondre.

« Ils me gênaient. Je les ai coupés. »

Pas une seconde il ne se soucia ni du sursaut audible et étonné qui s'ensuivit, ni des réactions des autres membres de son équipe.

* * *

Tout avait paru simple et on ne pouvait plus logique – jusqu'à ce que Kouki monte à bord du train et que celui-ci démarre.

Car maintenant qu'il se trouvait installé dans son siège confortable (côté fenêtre, par une chance tellement inouïe qu'il avait dû bien vérifier son billet six fois et essuyer deux remarques comme quoi il gênait le passage avant d'y croire et d'enfin s'asseoir), il commençait à pressentir les conséquences de la décision qu'il avait prise, et... Non seulement il avait utilisé l'argent humain offert par l'un de ses clients – une somme qu'il avait acceptée sans même la certitude qu'il en avait le droit – pour son propre compte, mais en plus il avait acheté un billet de train, et puis il était monté à bord de ce train, parmi les humains auxquels il ne se mêlait normalement pas (était-il seulement autorisé à voyager en compagnie d'humains ? à être vu par des humains ?), et... il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, non, il s'éloignait carrément du secteur qui lui avait été confié. Pour toute la journée, en plus.

Soudain pris d'une hésitation et d'un demi-regret qui tordirent douloureusement ses intestins, Kouki serra les poings sur le tissu sombre de son pantalon et baissa les yeux. Tant que personne ne relevait le courrier à sa place s'il n'était pas rentré au crépuscule... Tant qu'il parvenait à trouver Akashi Seijuurou et à lui remettre la lettre... Tant qu'il rattrapait par la suite le retard qu'il aurait pris dans son travail...  
Essayant tant bien que mal de se détendre, il se décida finalement à retirer son képi et à le poser sur ses genoux. Puis il laissa son regard vagabonder un moment par la fenêtre, d'abord entre les bâtiments, puis au travers des champs qui défilèrent bientôt à toute vitesse. Tokyo... C'était à un peu plus de trois heures de voyage de Kyoto, il lui semblait.

 _Aah_ – un soupir lui échappa bien malgré lui. S'il n'avait pas eu tant de remords à utiliser de l'argent qui n'était pas censé lui revenir, il aurait acheté un magazine ou un livre en gare avant de partir ; mais c'était trop tard, maintenant, de toute façon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de penser à autre chose qu'aux mille et un sujets qui l'angoissaient, et à espérer que le trajet se déroule aussi vite que possible et sans encombre.

Fort heureusement, la première heure de son voyage ne fut troublée que par la voix électronique annonçant le nom des arrêts de temps à autre. Dans le courant de la deuxième, Kouki dut bien supporter un autre voyageur qui, s'étant assis à côté de lui, ne put s'empêcher de lui poser plusieurs questions sur la « convention de cosplay » à laquelle il était persuadé que le jeune homme se rendait ; mais cet humain trop curieux à son goût ne tarda pas à descendre, fort heureusement, et en début de troisième heure Kouki se retrouva à nouveau seul.  
Seul. Avec ses pensées, ses doutes et ses craintes.

Quel genre de client serait cet Akashi Seijuurou pour qui il aurait, idiotement peut-être, inutilement peut-être, bientôt parcouru près de cinq cents kilomètres ?

Soudain pris d'un élan de curiosité, Kouki décida qu'il était inutile de se perdre en conjectures infondées et ouvrit plutôt le sac qu'il avait jusqu'ici gardé sur ses genoux, pour en sortir la lettre tamponnée de rouge. Il s'y était déjà intéressé un peu lorsqu'il l'avait relevée dans la boîte aux lettres, mais il faisait sombre à ce moment-là, et depuis il n'avait plus vraiment pris le temps de bien l'observer. Et comme une heure le séparait encore de sa destination... autant le faire maintenant.

Cela ferait bientôt vingt-quatre heures qu'il l'avait reçue, et pourtant lorsqu'il la prit entre ses mains il ne put s'empêcher, encore une fois, d'écarquiller les yeux en redécouvrant à quel point cette lettre paraissait _ancienne_. Ses coins cornés, son enveloppe jaunie, son papier déchiré par endroits, son rabat qui ne collait plus qu'à moitié... elle avait tout d'un message oublié depuis des mois, non, des _années_. À vrai dire, même l'encre qui la marquait semblait avoir séché depuis longtemps.

Kouki cligna des yeux comme une pensée furtive traversait son esprit.  
Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée que cet Akashi Seijuurou reçoive une lettre d'une personne probablement décédée de nombreuses années plus tôt ? Après tout, en tout ce temps, il avait peut-être fait son deuil, et-  
Non.  
L'enveloppe était épaisse, et Kouki n'eut besoin de la palper qu'un instant pour deviner qu'elle renfermait plusieurs couches de papier. Plusieurs messages, sans doute – ou peut-être des photos. Des images. Des dessins, des croquis, des mots griffonnés que l'on n'a jamais osé donner, tout ce qu'on aurait voulu dire mais que la mort nous a empêché de crier – des regrets. Des souvenirs. Des _souvenirs_ , et des _sentiments_.  
C'était important.

Et puis, peut-être Akashi Seijuurou ne s'était-il pas encore remis du décès de cette personne, peut-être n'attendait-il que cette lettre pour aller de l'avant. Ou bien, peut-être était-il tout de même passé à autre chose – et peut-être ce message le ferait-il sourire au souvenir d'un vieil ami.  
Enfin, un ami... Tiens, qui était l'expéditeur de cette lettre, en fait ? Kouki ne s'en était pas soucié, jusqu'ici, mais la curiosité le piqua soudain comme un insecte en plein été, et il retourna la lettre d'un geste souple.

 _Akashi Shiori_ – tel était le nom signé d'une plume habile aux courbes délicates.

 _Akashi Shiori_... C'était le même nom de famille. Était-ce une sœur ? Une épouse ? Une cousine ?  
Kouki n'en savait rien – mais cette femme avait mis tous ses sentiments, tous ses _derniers_ sentiments dans cette lettre, et il la délivrerait. C'était son devoir, et il la délivrerait coûte que coûte.

* * *

Alors qu'une cloche au loin faisait retentir les douze coups de midi, Akashi Seijuurou passa sans un instant d'hésitation la porte du stade et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

La matinée s'était déroulée sans le moindre accroc, juste comme il l'avait voulu et décidé – ç'avait été échauffement, victoire, victoire, et maintenant ils étaient tous en pause déjeuner. Ses coéquipiers, insouciants, presque trop peu concentrés pour le début du plus grand tournoi de l'hiver, avaient choisi de s'installer dans l'espace pique-nique pour manger tous ensemble les bentôs qu'ils avaient apportés ; mais la cafétéria était bruyante et Seijuurou souhaitait réfléchir.

Ils gagneraient les affrontements de cet après-midi.  
Et ceux du lendemain.  
Et ceux du surlendemain aussi.  
Ils resteraient invaincus, jusqu'en finale, jusqu'encore après. C'était une évidence. Il ne pouvait en être autrement ; Akashi Seijuurou était à leur tête, après tout.

Cependant... Kotarou manquait de concentration. Eikichi devait gagner en vitesse. Reo peinait à contrôler certaines de ses émotions. Et Chihiro... Chihiro remplissait son rôle à merveille – et échouait partout ailleurs.

Ils n'étaient pas parfaits ; aucun de ses coéquipiers ne l'était. Ils étaient les meilleurs, et ils sortiraient toujours victorieux – mais c'était à leur capitaine qu'il revenait de corriger leurs défauts et de faire d'eux des joueurs invincibles. Une équipe _absolue_.

Plus forte que toutes les autres.  
Plus forte que la génération des miracles, même réunie.

L'espace d'une seconde, Seijuurou ferma deux paupières pâles sur l'or et le rouge de ses yeux, et laissa l'esquisse d'une brise hivernale soulever quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Il faisait frais – mais le soleil était haut dans le ciel.  
Et lorsqu'à nouveau concentré sur la stratégie de son équipe il ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de constater qu'un garçon se tenait désormais face à lui.

Immédiatement, son regard se fit plus dur, son air plus sévère. Qui était-ce ? Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver – or Akashi Seijuurou entendait toujours tout, savait toujours tout, _contrôlait_ toujours tout. Mais ce garçon-là... Ses pieds n'avaient pas effleuré le sol ; et la façon dont il se tenait, dont il était habillé...  
Un uniforme sombre, pantalon et veste assortie. Une cape sur ses épaules – un sac à son côté, et un képi dans ses cheveux bruns, encadrant un visage banal aux yeux banals. À peu près son âge. Il ne faisait assurément partie d'aucune équipe, et il était impossible qu'il soit venu assister aux rencontres de la Winter Cup dans cette tenue.

Une dent effleurant bien malgré lui sa lèvre inférieure, Seijuurou retint un soupir agacé. Puis l'énergumène se mit à parler.

« A-Akashi Seijuurou, bégaya-t-il, l'appelant d'un ton qui se voulait sans doute assuré.  
– Je n'ai pas le temps. »

Peu importait que ce garçon soit fou, idiot, ou juste un misérable qui tentait de le ridiculiser – Seijuurou n'en avait que faire. En plein tournoi plus encore qu'en temps normal, il se devait de rester entièrement focalisé sur les matchs à venir et les stratégies à adopter. Alors, il détourna le regard de l'intrus en face de lui, et reprit calmement la direction de l'entrée du stade.

« A-Attendez ! tenta bien de le retenir l'autre garçon. J'ai, heu, j'ai une lettre pour vous ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Seijuurou le vit maladroitement plonger la main dans son sac et y chercher quelque chose, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que nécessaire – c'est-à-dire aucune. Il lâcha un bref soupir, cette fois-ci, et marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur du stade sans se retourner.

* * *

Depuis deux mois qu'il était messager, Kouki pensait avoir tout vu et tout entendu. Il avait eu des clients de tout type et de tout caractère, après tout : certains qui l'avaient cru, d'autres non, et puis des gens qui s'étaient méfiés de lui tandis que d'autres avaient menacé d'appeler la police et que d'autres encore lui étaient tombés dans les bras sans hésitation-  
Et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à pareille réaction.

Akashi Seijuurou – le garçon pour qui il avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Tokyo... il l'avait ignoré. Purement et simplement _ignoré_. Il l'avait à peine écouté, tout de suite repoussé ; et au moment où Kouki avait enfin réussi à s'emparer de la lettre et à la lui tendre, le jeune homme était déjà parti.  
Sur le coup, ça l'avait... beaucoup surpris. Oui, voilà, surpris. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les actions des humains le blessaient, surtout pas des humains aussi jeunes, qu'il savait plus imprévisibles que les adultes – mais quand même... Akashi Seijuurou était retourné à l'intérieur du stade, à présent. Et ça, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Pris d'une douloureuse hésitation, Kouki laissa ses yeux voyager de la lettre entre ses mains au bâtiment à côté duquel il se tenait, et inversement. Un immense stade... Pouvait-il vraiment entrer dans un stade, où se déroulait un tournoi réservé aux équipes lycéennes qui plus est ? Lui que les lycées mettaient si mal à l'aise, et que le complexe sportif de Rakuzan avait tant oppressé qu'il avait failli s'évanouir-  
Lui, dans un stade, alors que se disputaient sur chaque terrain des matchs de basketball. Son cœur se serrait rien qu'à cette idée. Et pourtant... pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu'il livre cette lettre, il s'était promis de le faire, il avait abandonné son secteur pour le faire – et bien sûr, il pouvait aussi attendre que son client sorte à nouveau du bâtiment pour tenter de lui parler et de le convaincre de l'écouter, cette fois-ci, mais... s'il faisait ça... il ne serait jamais de retour à Kyoto avant la nuit.

Et en même temps, s'il regagnait son secteur avant d'avoir pu délivrer cette lettre, tout ça – tous ses efforts, toute son angoisse, tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour arriver jusqu'ici – n'aurait servi à rien.

Un instant, il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit de la brise froissant sa cape, ses vêtements. Il prit une grande inspiration – expira lentement.  
Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Oui, voilà – s'il parvenait à rester calme, il réussirait à entrer dans le bâtiment, à y retrouver son client, et à accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée... sûrement. Enfin, peut-être. Il espérait, du moins.  
Son cœur se serrant encore à l'idée qu'il devrait bien pénétrer dans le complexe sportif à un moment ou à un autre, il s'approcha du stade et jeta un bref coup d'œil à travers la baie vitrée. Si seulement il arrivait à savoir à quel moment son client serait disponible, il pourrait sans doute-

Hé, mais.  
Kouki cligna des yeux, une fois, puis deux.  
D'ici, il voyait sans aucun problème l'ensemble de l'un des multiples terrains que la bâtisse abritait sans doute ; et là, juste en bas, il y avait... Il y avait un joueur, de dos, dont la veste de sport clamait _RAKUZAN_ en grosses lettres. Bientôt il en vint un second, puis un troisième apporta sur le bord du terrain ce qui ressemblait à une caisse pleine de bouteilles que Kouki devina remplies d'eau – il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

L'équipe de basketball du lycée Rakuzan s'apprêtait à jouer sur ce terrain... et Kouki pourrait assister au match sans même devoir pénétrer dans le stade. Immédiatement, il se mit à réfléchir, et plus il y songeait plus la possibilité qui s'imposait à son cerveau lui paraissait évidente : il n'avait qu'à attendre ici, sans bouger, et sitôt que le match serait terminé... il lui suffirait de se précipiter à l'intérieur du bâtiment, de convaincre son client d'accepter la lettre, et il pourrait s'en aller avec tant de satisfaction que de fierté. Bon, parler à Akashi Seijuurou s'avérerait sans doute difficile, mais...

Il avait utilisé l'argent humain d'un client pour s'acheter un billet de train. Il était monté à bord de ce train, et il avait parcouru plus de cinq cents kilomètres pour arriver à Tokyo. Il s'était éloigné de son secteur, avait pris du retard dans ses livraisons, s'était relevé après avoir essuyé le refus le plus surprenant qu'il n'ait jamais vu – alors non, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Il ne pouvait simplement pas.

Décidé à s'armer de patience, il prit donc place non loin de la baie vitrée, tendit devant lui la main à laquelle il portait sa montre, et murmura :

« Code Cassiopée. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un léger picotement s'empare de tout son corps. À l'instant d'après, plus aucun humain n'était en mesure de le voir.

Dissimulé par son invisibilité, il n'eut aucun remords ni aucune crainte à simplement rester debout, ou assis, près de la vitre qui lui donnait vue sur le terrain en même temps qu'elle le protégeait de l'atmosphère oppressante du stade. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe vraiment : les joueurs de Rakuzan, dans leur uniforme blanc et bleu, préparèrent leur côté du terrain, s'installèrent, puis furent rejoints par leurs adversaires. Kouki n'y prêta que peu d'attention, toutefois – car même si ce n'était pas nécessaire, puisqu'il ne quitterait pas le terrain ni le stade avant la fin du match...  
Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Akashi Seijuurou. Avec ses cheveux rouges et son air dur et sa prestance quand il se déplaçait, sa veste posée sur les épaules, il sortait vraiment du lot – et il faisait un peu peur, mais... il avait l'air tellement... fort...

Kouki sentit bien malgré lui un frisson courir le long de son échine, et il tomba immédiatement à genoux. Son cœur lui faisait un peu mal, et ses mains tremblaient déjà à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt devoir à nouveau se confronter à ce garçon-là.  
Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait mener à bien sa mission, s'il voulait s'assurer que les derniers souhaits d'Akashi Shiori soient respectés sans condition, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le match commença rapidement, après ça.  
Ce ne fut pas un long match. À vrai dire, Rakuzan l'emporta sans même donner l'impression d'avoir montré tout ce dont elle était capable. Ses adversaires s'écrasèrent, terrassés, en n'ayant marqué que quelques points, à peine – et Kouki ne revint à lui que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les capitaines de chaque équipe étaient en train de se serrer la main, et qu'il lui faudrait donc bientôt se rendre à son tour près du terrain.  
Car durant tout l'affrontement ses yeux n'avaient été rivés que sur Akashi Seijuurou – Akashi Seijuurou et sa technique, Akashi Seijuurou et sa vitesse, Akashi Seijuurou et sa puissance et la détermination dans son regard et toute son attitude, Akashi Seijuurou qui- qui était probablement le meilleur et le plus terrifiant joueur qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Il était presque surhumain – et en même temps, le regarder jouer avait été... absolument fascinant.

L'accalmie touchait à sa fin, cependant. Kouki se leva, et rompit d'un geste ferme du poignet le code d'invisibilité qu'il avait lancé. Il était temps.  
Son cœur pesait lourd, plus lourd que jamais dans sa poitrine.  
Il jeta un bref regard au bâtiment qu'il longeait maintenant, comme mû par l'espoir que celui-ci allait disparaître ou se métamorphoser en autre chose, n'importe quoi mais _autre chose_ qu'un stade de sport – mais son vœu ne se réalisa pas, évidemment, et en quelques pas encore il se retrouva face à l'entrée du complexe sportif.

Kouki inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il devrait faire vite. Il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Comme il s'y attendait, un brusque vertige le prit sitôt qu'il eut passé les portes vitrées du bâtiment. Il tint bon, cependant ; porta une main à son crâne pour y maintenir son képi, expira lentement, et reprit son chemin à bonne cadence.  
Il devait arriver avant qu'Akashi Seijuurou ne rejoigne les vestiaires. Il devait à tout prix arriver avant qu'Akashi Seijuurou ne rejoigne les vestiaires.

Par il ne saurait jamais quelle chance, il trouva le bon terrain du premier coup, et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que l'équipe du lycée Rakuzan s'y trouvait encore. Il s'approcha un peu, presque timidement, de plus en plus conscient de la bizarrerie de sa tenue au fur et à mesure que des paires d'yeux intrigués se posaient sur lui pour le dévisager ; mais alors qu'il cherchait du regard son client-

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Une voix aimable le stoppa dans son élan.  
L'atmosphère du stade, avec tous ces joueurs en uniforme et tous ces spectateurs et tous ces crissements de ballons et de chaussures au loin, commençait déjà à lui donner la migraine, mais il s'efforça de lever les yeux sur son interlocuteur quand même. C'était l'un des joueurs de Rakuzan ; grand, avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs et un regard qui ne le jugeait pas. Son apparente bienveillance emplit aussitôt Kouki de confiance.

« Heu..., commença-t-il avant de subitement se reprendre. Je cherche... Akashi Seijuurou. J'ai une lettre à lui remettre. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu – mais il l'avait dit. Et cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas un instant à plonger la main dans sa sacoche pour en sortir la fameuse lettre, ne serait-ce que pour prouver sa bonne foi.  
En face de lui, le coéquipier de son client prit un air emprunté, toutefois.

« Oh..., dit-il. Je suis désolé, Sei-chan est occupé, des journalistes sont en train de l'interviewer. Mais je peux lui transmettre ta lettre, si tu veux.  
– Je... C'est sympa, merci, mais je dois vraiment la lui donner en personne. »

Sur le coup, il s'en voulut un peu de refuser une si gentille proposition, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit d'autre livrer à sa place une lettre qu'on lui avait confiée. Cette lettre... elle venait de l'au-delà, après tout. Le seul humain autorisé à la tenir entre ses mains était celui auquel elle était destinée.  
Heureusement, le joueur de Rakuzan ne sembla pas se formaliser de son refus, et se contenta de continuer de lui sourire aimablement.

« Tu peux l'attendre, sinon, reprit-il. C'était notre dernier match de la journée, donc il devrait avoir un peu de temps avant qu'on parte.  
– Ah... Je vais faire ça, je pense, alors. Merci beaucoup, heu-  
– Mibuchi Reo.  
– Merci beaucoup, Mibuchi. »

Kouki ponctua ces quelques mots d'un bref sourire un peu gêné et d'une légère courbette. Ses oreilles sifflaient, à présent, mais il devait tenir bon. Il ne devait pas laisser tomber. Il devait rester fort. Akashi Seijuurou n'allait pas tarder à revenir, après tout, et à ce moment-là il faudrait à tout prix qu'il lui remette la lettre-  
Mais déjà la voix de Mibuchi n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement supplémentaire dans le brouillard de plus en plus épais qui se formait autour de lui.

« Et toi, parvint-il vaguement à distinguer, tu es... ?  
– Heu... »

Son nom... Le coéquipier de son client lui demandait son nom-  
Avait-il seulement le droit de donner son nom à un humain ? À un humain, qui plus est, auquel il n'avait aucune lettre de l'au-delà à remettre ? À un humain qu'il venait de rencontrer, alors qu'il était en mission et qu'il- heu-  
Sa tête tournait, et un vertige particulièrement soudain le fit vaciller. Son képi tomba à terre – aussitôt, il se pencha pour le ramasser. Son nom... Son nom... On lui avait demandé son nom, et le regard de Mibuchi était lourd sur lui, comme pour l'assommer en même temps que tout le reste-  
Mais.

Kouki se redressa et, l'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux croisèrent ceux du joueur de Rakuzan, empreints d'autant d'interrogation que d'inquiétude. Soucieux de ne pas se faire trop remarquer, il voulut le rassurer et, tout en replaçant son képi sur le haut de son crâne, il ouvrit la bouche mais-

Quel était son nom, au juste ?

Kouki.  
Il s'appelait Kouki. Kouki... le messager. Kouki, livreur officiant dans le secteur de Kyoto, Kouki, livreur des lettres de l'au-delà.  
Mais son nom... son nom _de famille_ lui échappait, et l'angoisse qui s'empara de son cœur lorsqu'il le réalisa le fit reculer d'un pas.  
C'est alors qu'une voix, puissante, omniprésente, presque menaçante se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs du stade-

« Mesdames et messieurs, le troisième match du terrain 2 va bientôt commencer. Il opposera le lycée Kaijou au lycée Seirin. »

Le temps d'un instant, le cœur de Kouki se figea dans sa poitrine. Il ne bougea plus. Ne pensa plus. Ne respira plus.  
Puis son être se remit en route et la panique dans ses yeux bruns n'eut d'égale que la vitesse à laquelle il tourna les talons pour s'enfuir vers la sortie du stade.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires réservés à l'équipe du lycée Rakuzan, Seijuurou enfila d'un geste habile son t-shirt blanc et fronça les sourcils. Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de ses cheveux encore humides et s'écrasa sur son épaule.

Il s'était efforcé, cet après-midi, de ne se concentrer que sur la rencontre à laquelle participait son équipe – et il avait réussi, car il réussissait toujours tout ce qu'il entreprenait, c'était une évidence. Cependant, maintenant que le match était terminé et qu'ils avaient gagné, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de retourner de temps à autre à ce garçon qui l'avait interpellé durant sa pause déjeuner...

« Sei-chan ? »

Il pivota sur ses talons pour lancer à Reo un regard interrogatif, bien que teinté d'une ombre d'agacement.

« Je voulais te dire, poursuivit son coéquipier, pas troublé le moins du monde, un garçon te cherchait tout à l'heure, après notre match. Il a dit qu'il avait une lettre pour toi, mais il n'a pas voulu me la donner... »

Quoi ?  
À nouveau, Seijuurou fronçait les sourcils. Reo porta une main à son menton, l'air pensif.

« C'est probable qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une lettre amour ou de quelque chose du genre, mais il avait l'air carrément bizarre et il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom, alors fais attention à toi, d'accord, Sei-chan ? »

À ces mots, Seijuurou croisa les bras et son expression se fit aussi sceptique qu'agacée. Une lettre d'amour ? L'idée en soi était étrange, mais s'il pouvait comprendre que Reo l'envisage (il n'était après tout pas rare que certains de ses camarades de classe, filles comme garçons, s'adressent à lui dans l'espoir d'obtenir un entretien avec Seijuurou), il était certain que cet énergumène-là n'était pas qu'un timide admirateur. Ne serait-ce qu'en raison de la façon dont il était vêtu.

Et puis, après la réaction qu'avait eue Seijuurou, il aurait dû comprendre et accepter que sa lettre n'était pas désirée. Seulement, si Reo disait vrai... il n'avait pas compris. Plus que ça : il avait osé ignorer et même _désobéir_ à un ordre donné par Seijuurou – et rien ne l'insupportait plus que ceux qui désobéissaient à ses ordres.

Il était absolu, après tout, et il ne laisserait personne en douter – surtout pas un misérable facteur autoproclamé.

* * *

Tout était flou. Tout était fort. Tout était trop. Tout faisait mal, et son cœur lui faisait mal, et ses poumons lui faisaient mal, et son existence tout entière lui faisait mal-  
Jamais Kouki n'avait été plus heureux de posséder un code d'invisibilité qu'en ce moment-là.

Il avait quitté le complexe sportif où se jouaient les matchs de la Winter Cup depuis un certains temps déjà – une heure ? ou deux ? ou trois ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ni le temps ni l'espace n'avait plus d'importance, plus maintenant ; car la douleur était telle qu'il avait dû s'écraser ou s'arrêter quelque part, quelque part où il faisait sombre, et il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et sa sacoche contre son cœur et il s'était recroquevillé comme un animal apeuré et il avait pleuré, pleuré, _pleuré_.

Tant et si bien qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter.  
Il ne faisait pas de bruit, du moins pas suffisamment pour qu'on le remarque, mais tous ses membres tremblaient, et sa poitrine et sa respiration et ses pensées tremblaient aussi. Pourquoi... Comment... Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus... Il n'avait jamais su, ne s'était jamais demandé...  
Mais il ignorait son nom de famille. Il ignorait s'il en possédait seulement un. Et il ignorait les raisons de sa phobie des lycées et des terrains de sport ; et comme un idiot, comme un abruti, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Et malgré tout... Il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'âme l'impression qu'il _savait_ , au fond. Que la réponse se trouvait quelque part, en lui, et qu'une force étrange lui en bloquait juste l'accès – mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression de s'en rapprocher, et... C'était horrible. Atroce. Ça faisait peur. Et il n'était plus sûr de vouloir savoir, tout à coup.

Ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper l'esprit, ne serait-ce que pour penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas se _rappeler_ , il essuya brusquement ses yeux du revers de sa manche et ouvrit sa sacoche pour en sortir la lettre.  
Toujours aussi décrépie. Toujours aussi accueillante. Marquée de lettres à l'encre toujours aussi terne et pourtant violente. _NON DÉLIVRÉE_. Kouki ferma les yeux et s'efforça d'inspirer, d'expirer lentement. C'était à lui qu'il revenait de changer ça. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas... rentrer, et poursuivre son existence comme si de rien n'était. Même si cela ravivait dans sa mémoire un savoir qu'il aurait préféré continuer d'ignorer, même si cela le menait à se confronter avec l'intimidant Akashi Seijuurou, même si cela le forçait à entrer encore et encore dans le stade et à souffrir le martyr à chaque fois...

Il ne _devait pas_ laisser tomber.  
Ce n'était... Ce n'était juste pas son genre – il n'était juste _pas comme ça_.

* * *

Ainsi, le lendemain, Kouki se tenait-il devant le grand gymnase, à une ou deux heures à peine du début de la finale.  
Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser tomber, il n'était pas comme ça – mais il n'était pas courageux non plus, et ses mains tremblaient à l'idée qu'il allait devoir pénétrer dans le bâtiment, affronter à nouveau le regard de tous ces gens, et l'atmosphère du stade, l'ambiance lourde et oppressante...

Le cœur serré, il baissa les yeux et soupira. Il tenait la lettre fermement dans sa main, cette fois-ci, dans l'espoir (peut-être vain) qu'Akashi Seijuurou ne pourrait la refuser s'il la lui tendait avec détermination et fermeté. Puis il releva la tête et s'apprêta à affronter le complexe sportif.  
Bon. L'épisode d'hier l'avait mis mal à l'aise, ou plutôt complètement déstabilisé, et beaucoup de questions s'étaient posées dans son esprit qui restaient sans réponse, mais... Pour le moment, il ne fallait plus y penser. Oui, voilà, c'était ça : il devait rester concentré sur sa mission. Tout irait bien, se dit-il, se répéta-t-il même plusieurs fois de suite. Il avait passé la nuit à déambuler entre les néons de Tokyo et à survoler la ville illuminée, à s'arrêter sur le toit des immeubles et à se reposer ; il était plus calme, aujourd'hui, et plus motivé que jamais. Alors, forcément, il pouvait y arriver.

L'air décidé, il porta donc la lettre à son cœur une dernière fois, comme pour qu'elle l'aide à conserver son courage passager, et il pénétra à l'intérieur du gymnase.  
Tout de suite, la chaleur (bien plus importante que celle de l'air hivernal à l'extérieur) le frappa de plein fouet et faillit lui donner le vertige – mais il parvint à se retenir de défaillir. Il devait continuer, il le fallait. Et il le fit : ignorant les regards tantôt suspicieux, tantôt amusés que lui offrirent les quelques personnes qu'il croisa, il suivit consciencieusement les indications aux murs et au plafond jusqu'à arriver dans le couloir où se trouvaient les vestiaires, et...  
À partir de là, trouver celui du lycée Rakuzan fut un jeu d'enfants. Parvenir à réunir le courage d'en ouvrir la porte et d'y entrer, un peu moins.

Il n'y était pas vraiment autorisé, en même temps... Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas frapper et attendre qu'on lui ouvre, parce qu'il était probable qu'on ne lui ouvre pas ; et en y pénétrant directement, avec un peu de chance, il bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise sur son client... Enfin, si tant était qu'Akashi Seijuurou se trouvait bel et bien à l'intérieur.  
Ce dont il n'aurait confirmation qu'une fois qu'il se serait décidé à ouvrir cette foutue porte.

 _Allez_ , se dit-il. _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_.

Et il tenta.  
Les yeux fermés, les paumes moites, il posa une main sur la poignée et appuya. Attendit. Une seconde. Puis poussa. Et ouvrit.

D'abord tout fut flou, brouillé par les mécanismes mal huilés de son esprit fiévreux – mais au bout d'une seconde il vit, et il n'y avait que son client et Mibuchi dans le vestiaire. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Mibuchi lui jeta un regard surpris dont il ne se soucia pas ; au lieu de cela, il avança d'un pas décidé en direction de l'autre garçon, et le bruit de ses chaussures contre le carrelage le fit se tourner avant même que Kouki ne l'ait appelé.

« Akashi Seijuurou, déclara-t-il tout de même, le ton aussi sûr que possible, en s'efforçant bien de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son client. Merci d'accepter cette lettre. »

Déjà les traits du jeune homme se faisaient durs, agacés, terrifiants, et déjà le cœur de Kouki se remettait à battre au rythme des vertiges qui assaillaient maintenant son crâne, mais le messager ignora les signaux de déteste que lui envoyaient tant son corps que son esprit. Il tendit la main en direction d'Akashi Seijuurou, lui présentant la lettre jaunie qu'il serrait si fort qu'il risquait d'en déchirer l'enveloppe – et il parla à nouveau sans laisser à son client le temps de s'exprimer.

« L'expéditeur est Akashi Shiori. »

Il avait espéré qu'entendre le nom d'un proche disparu depuis des années ferait naître en Akashi Seijuurou une certaine curiosité, ou en tout cas l'envie d'accepter cette lettre et, par conséquent, de mettre fin à la mission de Kouki-  
Il n'en fut rien.  
Rien du tout.  
En fait...  
Tout différa. Et en une seconde, à peine, tout changea.

En une seconde, le regard dur d'Akashi Seijuurou se fit sévère, menaçant, _en colère_.  
En une seconde, ses bras croisés se décroisèrent, ses poings détendus se crispèrent.  
En une seconde, il s'éloigna de son casier et s'éloigna d'un pas dans les vestiaires-  
En une seconde, il baissa deux yeux de rouge et d'or sur Kouki, et le messager se retrouva à terre.

Jusqu'ici, ç'avait été l'angoisse, certes, les doutes et l'appréhension qui avaient empli l'esprit de Kouki, en plus des malaises et des maux de tête et des vertiges – mais en une seconde toutes les émotions qui le mouvaient s'étaient effacées pour ne laisser place qu'à la peur, et ce n'était plus de stress que ses doigts tremblaient contre la lettre maintenant.  
Akashi Seijuurou...  
Hypnotisé par son comportement, par ses gestes, par son être, Kouki ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour l'observer, et le regard qu'il croisa lui glaça les sangs. Instantanément.

Car ce n'était plus un jeune homme, simple capitaine d'une équipe de basketball, qui se tenait devant lui, non. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un tueur ; et son poing droit serré à en graver dans sa paume la forme de ses ongles ne témoignait que plus encore du fait qu'il se retenait de, simplement, le frapper. Le démolir. L'assassiner.

« Cesse de mentir. »

Sa voix était froide et calme et _trop_ froide et _trop_ calme.

« Cesse de me harceler. »

Kouki voulait se relever ; mais il était comme figé.

« _Disparais_. »

Un instant s'écoula encore dans un silence que ne troublaient que les battements effrénés du cœur du messager – puis ce simple mot sembla briser le sort qui envoûtait la pièce, et Kouki sauta sur ses pieds. Il pensa résister ; son cœur lui souffla de résister ; mais le regard d'Akashi Seijuurou lui fit comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas sa présence dans le vestiaire ne serait qu'une minute de plus.  
Alors, l'air blessé mais résigné, Kouki fit un pas en arrière, choisit précautionneusement les mots qu'il allait prononcer, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte dans son dos-  
Et au moment où il l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Non.  
C'était impossible.  
Et pourtant-  
Il venait de-  
Non. Non. Non non non non non.

Sans pour autant lâcher la lettre, il porta ses deux mains à son crâne et étouffa un cri de douleur, d'horreur, d' _effroi_.

L'instant d'après, il avait murmuré _code Pégase_ d'une voix étranglée par des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir, et les deux ailes apparues dans son dos l'emmenèrent prestement hors du gymnase.

Dans le vestiaire de son équipe, Seijuurou sentit bien malgré lui ses traits virer de la colère la plus pure à l'étonnement le plus sincère. Ce garçon... qu'est-ce que...  
Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses jambes le menèrent jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Puis il sortit. Balaya le couloir du regard, machinalement. N'y trouva aucune trace de celui qui venait de s'enfuir, étrangement – mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête ses yeux croisèrent la silhouette de la coach de Seirin, qu'il put entendre crier à ses joueurs de rejoindre leur propre vestiaire...

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Akashi Seijuurou ne comprit pas.

* * *

La finale l'acheva, cet après-midi-là ; et quelques minutes après c'était l'autre, _le premier_ , qui difficilement serrait la main du capitaine de la première équipe à l'avoir vaincu depuis bien, bien longtemps.

Les yeux encore humides, rougis des larmes qu'il avait reniées trop souvent, Seijuurou s'excusa auprès de ses coéquipiers, rassura doucement un Mibuchi inquiet, et se dirigea vers la première sortie qu'il trouva. Son cœur était lourd, son esprit embrumé – mais il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de tout ce que celui qui sommeillait désormais en son âme avait fait, vécu, ressenti. Et...  
Pendant un instant, ou deux secondes, trois minutes peut-être, il pleura. Il pleura pour lui, pour l'autre, pour eux deux. Il pleura à leurs victoires trop cher payées, à leur première défaite presque trop tard arrivée. Il pleura toutes les émotions que l'autre, _le second_ , avait enfouies dans son âme et dissimulées sous la froideur et la dureté.

Puis il s'arrêta subitement, comme il avait commencé. Essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Laissa échapper un bref rire, moqueur, amusé de son propre ridicule – et à l'instant même où lui revenait en mémoire l'image d'un garçon intimidé, bizarrement vêtu, mais bien décidé à lui remettre une lettre qu'il disait venir d'Akashi Shiori...

Celui-ci apparut devant lui.  
Tout de suite, Seijuurou releva les yeux, et crut voir les plumes transparentes d'une paire d'ailes imaginaires s'évanouir dans son dos. Ses yeux bruns étaient rougis lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui – et son air timide, presque apeuré, lui perça le cœur comme il se remémorait la brutalité avec laquelle _l'autre_ l'avait traité.  
Il fit un pas dans sa direction et voulut s'en excuser, mais le garçon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Dans sa main, il tenait la lettre qu'il avait tant de fois voulu lui remettre.

« Akashi Seijuurou, commença-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait sûr, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Seijuurou pour comprendre. Je-  
– Ma mère est morte, le coupa-t-il donc, sans hésiter. Ma mère, Akashi Shiori... est morte il y a huit ans. »

Par conséquent, il était impossible que ce garçon puisse lui apporter une lettre qui venait d'elle. Et pourtant...  
Pourtant, Seijuurou ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'intime conviction qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Que ce qu'il lui disait, que ce qu'il était, que ce qu'il faisait n'était que la pure et entière vérité.

« Ceci... est une lettre de l'au-delà. La dernière lettre qu'un être humain est autorisé à envoyer, juste après sa mort. »

C'était donc ça.  
En fait, c'était complètement irréaliste. Absolument improbable. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait pris pour un fou. Mais Seijuurou... Seijuurou savait que c'était la vérité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il commençait à aimer ne pas comprendre, après tout – et c'était vrai. C'était forcément vrai.  
Une agréable tiédeur tordit son cœur et un bref sourire courba ses lèvres. Une lettre de sa mère, qu'il avait perdue depuis si longtemps... Il voulait la lire. Et la relire. Et la lire encore. Et la garder précieusement, en prévision de tous les instants de douleur et de solitude à venir.

« Celle-ci aurait dû être livrée il y a huit ans, je pense, poursuivit le garçon, non, le _messager_ , mais- »

Une voix l'interrompit.

« Furi... hata-kun ? »

Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent. Il fit un pas en arrière.  
Seijuurou quitta le messager et la lettre des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ; mais lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer quelques mots il comprit que c'était trop tard, et effectivement-  
Il pivota à nouveau sur ses talons, prêt à l'appeler, à le rattraper, à récupérer cette lettre coûte que coûte – mais il avait disparu. Il n'était plus là. Parti. Envolé.

Dans son dos, Seijuurou entendit un pas discret s'approcher de lui. Il ne se retourna pas, toutefois ; se laissa simplement tomber, se retrouva assis sur les escaliers près desquels il se tenait ; et Kuroko prit bientôt place à côté de lui.

« Akashi-kun, l'appela-t-il de sa voix toujours calme, et pourtant bien moins posée qu'à son habitude. À l'instant... y avait-il quelqu'un avec toi ? »

Seijuurou laissa une seconde s'écouler dans le silence. Puis il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit.

« Non. Il n'y avait personne. »

Mais Kuroko n'était pas dupe.  
Et Seijuurou le savait mieux que quiconque.

* * *

Le retour à Kyoto s'effectua dans le calme, sans effusion ni de joie ni de larmes.

Dans le train, Seijuurou s'assit côté fenêtre, et laissa Mibuchi passer la main dans ses cheveux ou lui parler du livre qu'il était en train de lire tandis que ses pensées se perdaient dans les paysages qu'ils traversaient à toute vitesse. La défaite était dure à encaisser, au moins autant que la perspective qu'il avait laissé le messager s'en aller – il appréciait donc les efforts de son coéquipier pour le soulager.

Un instant qu'il avait les yeux fermés et l'un des écouteurs de Mibuchi dans une oreille, diffusant un air dont les sons pop et entraînants allégeaient un peu son cœur, il se prit à sourire. Il se demanda si _l'autre_ avait déjà pris le temps de se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait, avec des coéquipiers- non, des amis pareils.  
Probablement non.  
C'est pourquoi, dorénavant, il apprécierait ces moments pour deux.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Seijuurou réfléchit beaucoup aux événements de la Winter Cup. Il ressassa son match – sa première défaite – pensa plusieurs fois à celui qui sommeillait en son âme, se rappela la couleur des yeux du garçon à la lettre. Considéra la possibilité de ne jamais le revoir. Et considéra la possibilité qu'il revienne, aussi ; qu'un jour, on frappe à sa porte, et que ce soit lui, comme descendu des nuages pour lui porter la dernière lettre de sa mère décédée.  
Fallait-il qu'il accepte cette lettre ? Il avait le sentiment que oui. Même s'il n'était pas impossible que sa lecture rouvre en lui des plaies qui n'avaient jamais pu pleinement se refermer, il pressentait que ce message serait peut-être, sûrement, la panacée qui permettrait à ses blessures de cicatriser pour de bon et à jamais.

Au bout du troisième jour, cependant, le messager n'avait pas sonné au portail du manoir familial, et Seijuurou se prenait de plus en plus souvent à se remémorer le nom qu'avait prononcé Kuroko lorsqu'il les avait surpris après la finale.  
 _Furihata-kun_.  
Kuroko connaissait-il le messager ? C'était étrange – il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son ancien coéquipier n'ait déjà fait sa rencontre, puisqu'à la connaissance de Seijuurou tous les membres de sa famille proche était encore en vie... excepté son grand-père, que la maladie avait emporté du temps où ils venaient de se rencontrer, au collège Teikou. Était-il possible que Kuroko ait fait la connaissance du messager à ce moment-là ?

C'était plausible – mais Seijuurou ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que la vérité était tout autre.  
 _Furihata...  
_ Ce garçon n'avait pas voulu donner son nom à Mibuchi lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, juste après la victoire de Rakuzan en demi-finale. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-il donné à Kuroko, même trois ans plus tôt ? Ne pouvait-il en faire part qu'aux humains à qui il remettait une lettre ? Non...  
Non, ce n'était pas ça. Seijuurou avait l'intime conviction que ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Alors, le cinquième jour, ayant épuisé toutes les autres pistes, il se résolut à entrer le nom de _Furihata_ dans le moteur de recherche de son navigateur – et ce qu'il ne tarda pas à découvrir fit s'écarquiller ses yeux à nouveau rouges tous les deux.

* * *

Kouki s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait atrocement.  
Le week-end de la Winter Cup, il avait... échoué sur toute la ligne. Et maintenant qu'il était rentré et qu'il avait enfin effectué la livraison des lettres qui s'étaient accumulées en son absence (mais que personne n'avait relevé à sa place dans la boîte aux lettres du cimetière, bien heureusement), eh bien...  
L'air anxieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre vieille et jaunie dans sa main. Il était temps qu'il mette un terme à tout ça.

D'un coup bien plus décidé, il releva les yeux sur la demeure des Akashi, devant laquelle il se tenait, et prononça le code Cassiopée. Une fois invisible (une simple mesure de sécurité ; il préférait s'assurer de n'avoir affaire qu'à son client, et donc ne pas frapper à la porte), il pénétra dans l'imposant manoir par le jardin et se mit à chercher une entrée, une fenêtre ouverte, ou simplement un signe qu'Akashi Seijuurou était bien chez lui, comme sa montre le lui avait dit.

Il trouva bien mieux que ça, en fin de compte.  
Après avoir foulé les grosses pierres plates et lisses d'un jardin typiquement japonais, il arriva devant une baie vitrée, laquelle donnait sur une chambre – et à l'intérieur... Akashi Seijuurou était assis à son bureau. L'air serein. Les yeux rivés sur le roman entre ses mains. Kouki retint un sourire, laissa échapper un soupir soulagé ; il était bien moins menaçant ainsi, nonchalamment assis dans sa chaise en cuir, que lorsqu'il avait bien failli l'agresser dans les vestiaires de Rakuzan...

D'un geste bref, il rompit le code d'invisibilité, et se permit de frapper un petit coup contre la grande vitre de la fenêtre. Immédiatement, son client tressaillit et se retourna – lorsqu'il le vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et il sauta de sa chaise pour venir lui ouvrir.

« Entre, l'invita-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.  
– Akashi Seijuurou..., commença alors Kouki, en s'exécutant. Laisse-moi reprendre où j'en étais la dernière fois. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et s'assit sur son lit. Il donnait l'impression de l'écouter si attentivement que Kouki sentit ses mains devenir moites à nouveau. Rapidement, ses yeux parcoururent l'immense pièce et se posèrent sur un tableau accroché à l'un des murs.

« Heu..., bafouilla-t-il. Je ne t'oblige pas à me croire, mais je suis le messager de cette lettre qui t'est destinée, et...  
– Furihata Kouki.  
– Hein ? »

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres d'Akashi.

« C'est ton nom, je me trompe ? »

Il fallut à Kouki plusieurs instants pour répondre, mais...

« Heu... non...  
– Et c'était le 17 juin dernier. »

Cette fois-ci, Kouki s'immobilisa. Arrêta de respirer, rien qu'un instant. Alors, l'autre garçon poursuivit.

« Le jour de ton décès. »

Kouki fit un pas en arrière.  
Il... Ce garçon... Il... Comment... et depuis quand... ?  
Akashi parut lire dans ses pensées, car il reprit immédiatement la parole.

« Avec ton nom, il m'a été facile de retrouver ces informations sur Internet, expliqua-t-il. Furihata Kouki, quinze ans, lycéen à Tokyo... tu as perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture juste avant le début du tournoi inter-lycées de cette année. »

À ces mots, Kouki resta interdit. Baissa les yeux. Cessa de penser. Mais quoiqu'il fasse et quoiqu'il dise, ça ne changerait rien, il le savait bien – Akashi, son client... Il avait raison. Il connaissait la vérité.  
Il connaissait cette même vérité dont Kouki s'était souvenu le jour de la finale de la Winter Cup, cette même vérité à l'origine de sa phobie des lycées et des complexes sportifs, cette même vérité qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et à cause de laquelle les larmes avaient rougi ses yeux pendant des heures durant. Cette vérité...

Il.  
Était.  
 _Mort_.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il ne vivait plus. Et depuis plusieurs mois, il livrait des lettres venues de l'au-delà. Son histoire était aussi simple que ça ; et tout aurait pu continuer sans le moindre accroc s'il n'avait pas-  
Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu, se rappela-t-il soudain. Il avait encore une mission à accomplir.  
Rapidement, son air triste se fit déterminé, et il tendit la lettre à son client en face de lui.

« Oui, je suis m-mort, confirma-t-il, la voix plus faible et plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais mon travail est de livrer cette lettre, à présent, et- accepte-la. S'il te plaît. Les gens... mettent tout leur cœur dans ces lettres. Et les mots qu'elles contiennent ne sont pas toujours agréables à entendre, enfin à lire, mais... Ils sont sincères, et ce sont ceux qui avaient le plus d'importance pour l'expéditeur. »

Toujours assis sur son lit, Akashi écouta sa longue tirade jusqu'au bout, en silence, sans l'interrompre ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Puis, lorsque Kouki eut terminé, il se leva. Maintint son regard qui menaçait de s'embuer à nouveau de larmes pourtant réprimées avec véhémence fit un pas dans sa direction, et tendit la main.

« Je n'en parlerai à personne, je le jure, promit-il, et ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire – mais Kouki en fut touché malgré tout. Et j'accepte cette lettre. »

... Ça y était, alors.  
Il était temps.  
Temps pour lui d'enfin accomplir sa mission. Temps pour lui d'enfin remettre cette lettre. Temps pour lui d'enfin mettre toute cette histoire de côté, et de se retirer pour ne penser plus qu'à son travail et à la façon dont il envisagerait désormais son existence...

L'ombre d'un sourire au visage, Kouki jeta un dernier coup d'œil, rapide, à la lettre vieille et jaunie et déchirée par endroits et tamponnée de lettres rouges qui l'accompagnait depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait conservée et protégée pendant tout ce temps.  
Puis il la remit à Akashi Seijuurou, son client.

Cela ne fut pas magique. Cela ne fut pas bouleversant. Et cela ne changea rien à la façon dont il sentait – à l'exception, peut-être, d'un léger poids qui s'allégea dans son cœur et dans son âme.

Akashi, lui, parut hésiter quelques instants. Il regarda la lettre, puis sa tête se redressa comme s'il s'apprêtait à poser les yeux sur Kouki, mais il se ravisa – d'un pas rapide, il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, trouva un coupe-papier dans le pot à crayons, ouvrit la lettre d'un geste habile.  
Posa l'enveloppe sur son bureau d'une main – déplia l'épais tas de feuilles qu'elle contenait de l'autre.  
Puis il lut.

La lettre à la main, il lut pendant de longues et longues et interminables secondes.  
La lettre à la main, il lut jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le fassent souffrir, jusqu'à ce que ses mains se serrent sur le papier jauni, jusqu'à ce que ses épaules se mettent à trembler.  
La lettre à la main, il lut, il lut et absorba chaque mot, s'imprégna de sa signification profonde-  
La lettre à la main, il lut, et lorsqu'il eut terminé il baissa les bras et la tête et sa voix était faible et vacillante et brisée.

« Pars. »

Il avait rassemblé toute la force et toute la détermination qu'il lui restait dans cet unique mot, ça se voyait, ça se sentait – mais Kouki...  
Kouki ferma les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour lui accorder un instant de silence, en privé avec ses pensées. Puis il les rouvrit et s'approcha d'Akashi, lentement, timidement, précautionneusement.

« Heu, je..., commença-t-il, avant de se maudire aussitôt pour son manque d'efficacité flagrant. Je suis aussi là pour soutenir les vivants. Ce- C'est aussi mon travail. »

L'espace d'un instant, Akashi ne dit rien, et Kouki craignit de l'avoir mis en colère, ou pire, blessé, mis mal à l'aise.

À la seconde d'après, cependant, son client s'était retourné, et il suffit que leurs yeux se croisent pour que Kouki comprenne. Pour qu'ils comprennent, tous les deux. Pour que le regard de Kouki s'écarquille, pour qu'Akashi s'approche de lui – pour qu'il ait à peine le temps d'écarter les bras avant que son client ne l'enlace et ne se blottisse contre lui. La tête enfouie contre son épaule. Ses larmes mouillant la veste de son uniforme – mais Kouki ne ressentit pas la moindre gêne, cette fois-ci.

D'un geste lent, doux, il passa les bras autour des épaules d'Akashi et lui rendit son étreinte. Une seconde à sentir les mains de son client serrer le tissu de son vêtement comme si sa vie en dépendait suffit à faire perler quelques larmes à ses yeux à lui aussi – mais à ce stade, il s'en fichait. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.  
Il était mort, après tout.  
Et il venait d'achever la mission grâce à laquelle il l'avait appris. Grâce à laquelle il s'était souvenu. Grâce à laquelle tout, absolument tout lui était revenu.

Contre lui, le corps d'Akashi était chaud. Il tremblait. Il pleurait. Et pendant quelques secondes Kouki se laissa aller à pleurer aussi, quelques larmes roulant le long de ses joues comme il passait une main tantôt dans le dos, tantôt dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon ; puis Akashi se calma, doucement, s'éloigna, lentement, s'arracha à son étreinte, et Kouki essuya son visage d'un revers de manche.  
Son geste fut ponctué d'un rire léger.

« Dois-je en déduire que pleurer avec tes clients fait également partie de ton travail ? »

Immédiatement, le messager se sentit rougir, et secoua la tête avec autant d'énergie qu'il en était encore capable. Cela n'empêcha pas Akashi de sourire d'un sourire plus amusé que moqueur, toutefois ; mais en même temps, que pouvait-il y faire s'il était sensible, et si sa compassion l'emportait parfois ?  
Enfin...  
Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur son client, il ne put que remarquer comme celui-ci avait l'air heureux. Cela ne se voyait pas dans son attitude, bien sûr, mais c'était dans le léger sourire qui courbait ses lèvres, dans la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils, dans ses yeux-  
Et c'était tout ce qui comptait, au fond.

Le cœur soudain plus léger, comme mû tant par le soulagement que par une certaine fierté, Kouki fit un pas en arrière et prononça le code Pégase – le temps qu'Akashi range la lettre dans un tiroir de son bureau, ses deux ailes l'avaient emporté.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que les deux garçons ne se revoient.

Revenu au quotidien qu'il avait quitté en partant pour Tokyo, Kouki remplit mission après mission comme à l'accoutumée ; de retour à Kyoto après l'échec de la Winter Cup, Seijuurou donna entraînement sur entraînement pour que le niveau de son équipe ne cesse pas d'augmenter.  
Mais de temps en temps, lorsqu'il remettait une lettre de l'au-delà, Kouki ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à regret qu'il avait dû laisser bien des questions à son client le plus difficile-  
Et de temps en temps, lorsqu'il profitait d'un instant de pause, Seijuurou ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revenir à ce jour où il avait reçu la lettre de sa mère, et à cet étrange garçon qui la lui avait remise.

Puis vint un jour comme un autre, un mardi sans prétention particulière.  
Kouki n'avait pas beaucoup de lettres à livrer, ce jour-là – juste une, à vrai dire, une simple enveloppe blanche dont le nom du destinataire avait été écrit d'une main tremblante mais décidée.  
Ainsi, ce n'est que lorsqu'il prononça le code Céphée et que son regard se mit à parcourir les informations qui s'affichaient à l'écran holographique de sa montre qu'il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.  
Sa cliente était n'était autre qu'une lycéenne de Rakuzan – et ce simple nom suffit à faire naître dans sa tête une question.

 _Est-ce que... je vais le revoir ?_

Immédiatement, il se reprit et secoua énergiquement la tête. C'était idiot, et vraiment très très stupide de sa part, et ridicule aussi. Il n'était pas censé se soucier de ses anciens clients, et encore moins alors qu'il avait une livraison à effectuer ! Tout en s'efforçant de ne se concentrer que sur sa mission du jour, il ferma les yeux un instant, puis murmura le code qui lui permettrait de rejoindre au plus vite le portail du lycée Rakuzan.

Une fois qu'il y fut, cependant, il réalisa que c'était peine perdue ; plus il s'approchait du bâtiment, plus il se remémorait, même sans le vouloir, la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, et...  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler comme il avait cherché Akashi, ce jour-là. Comme il ne l'avait pas trouvé, comme il l'avait suivi jusqu'à Tokyo – comme il avait été repoussé, avait réessayé, tenté encore, comme il s'était acharné. Comme son cœur lui faisait mal lorsqu'il s'était souvenu de sa propre mort et de sa propre vie. Et comme, peu après, enfin, il avait _réussi_.

Ce n'était ni sa faute ni celle d'Akashi, bien sûr, mais que Kouki le veuille ou non, une importante partie de son existence – _tous ses souvenirs de sa vie d'avant_ – était inextricablement liée à ce lycée et à son ancien client, désormais. Et maintenant qu'il avait accepté la réalité... il se sentait presque reconnaissant envers la mission qui lui avait permis de la découvrir, à vrai dire.

L'ébauche d'un sourire au coin des lèvres, il entra dans la cour du lycée Rakuzan sans flancher ni ressentir la moindre nausée, cette fois-ci, et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de sa cliente d'aujourd'hui.  
Il la trouva de l'autre côté de l'immense bâtiment, occupée à discuter avec une amie ; attendit qu'elle soit seule pour s'approcher d'elle, appeler son nom d'une voix qu'il ne réussirait sans doute jamais à faire sonner aussi confiante qu'il le désirait ; et c'est lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui que sa mission commença.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les premières larmes de la jeune fille tachaient de gris sombre la dernière lettre que lui enverrait jamais son grand-père, et Kouki s'approcha d'elle en souriant doucement. Voir ses clients pleurer serrait toujours un peu son cœur – mais dans ce cas... ça finirait bien. Il en avait le pressentiment.  
D'un mouvement délicat, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la lycéenne.

« Hé, commença-t-il. Heu... Si ça va pas... Je suis là, d'accord ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la demoiselle se laisse aller à appuyer son front contre le torse de Kouki, l'une de ses petites mains serrant la lettre contre son cœur tandis que l'autre tentait vainement d'essuyer les larmes à ses yeux, et le jeune homme plaça une paume dans son dos pour la réconforter.  
Ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir le privilège d'enlacer ainsi une jeune fille de son âge, lorsqu'il était vivant... Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en s'en souvenant. C'était un peu ridicule, quand même – heureusement qu'il avait changé depuis, et que son travail l'obligeait à faire passer avant tout le bonheur de ses clients.

« Hé, vous deux. »

Soudain, Kouki se figea. Cette voix...  
Contre lui, sa jeune cliente recula brusquement, ramenant à son cœur deux mains tremblantes. En l'espace d'une seconde, ses joues s'étaient teintées d'un rouge profond.  
Kouki, lui, suivit son regard – et comme il s'y attendait, comme il le _savait_ , ses yeux bruns se posèrent bientôt sur rien ni personne d'autre qu'Akashi Seijuurou.

« On m'a dit qu'un drôle d'énergumène faisait pleurer l'une de mes camarades de classe », expliqua-t-il calmement.

Il n'y avait pas dans sa voix l'ombre d'un reproche ; mais cela ne suffit pas à rassurer la jeune fille, apparemment, car elle se mit aussitôt à secouer la tête avec véhémence.

« Ce- Ce sont des larmes de joie ! s'écria-t-elle, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce garçon m'a, heu... »

Elle jeta un bref regard à Kouki, comme pour lui demander silencieusement si elle avait ou non le droit de révéler sa mission au nouveau venu – mais le messager n'eut pas le temps de lui sourire, embarrassé, ou de lui répondre _oui_ , car Akashi avait déjà repris la parole.

« Je sais, dit-il simplement. Tu peux y aller. »

Sur ces mots, il offrit à la demoiselle un sourire que Kouki ne put s'empêcher de trouver incroyablement doux et rassurant – un regard pour le messager, encore, puis un signe de tête, et la jeune fille était partie.  
Kouki se tourna alors vers son ancien client.  
C'était... un peu bizarre, de le revoir dans ces conditions, alors qu'il n'avait aucune lettre à lui livrer, aucun message à lui faire passer. Enfin... Pas aussi bizarre que la chaleur qui s'était emparée de sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que c'était bien lui qui les avait interrompus, il supposait.

« ... Furihata. »

Akashi avait l'air gêné. Ses yeux rouges semblaient éviter Kouki.  
Et, heu, c'était vraiment étrange, parce qu'il ne savait pas si c'était dû à ça ou au fait qu'il ait prononcé son nom de famille, mais ça lui fit plaisir, et il se maudit lorsqu'il sentit ses joues rougir un peu. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, qu'ils s'étaient parlé, déjà... ?  
Un rapide calcul plus tard, Kouki réalisa que cela faisait plus de deux semaines, et Akashi soupira avant de se remettre à parler.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier convenablement, pour la dernière fois, expliqua-t-il, le ton calme. Alors-  
– Mais il- il n'y a pas besoin ! l'interrompit Kouki, sans réfléchir. C'est mon travail, c'est normal...  
– Peut-être, mais... Grâce à cette lettre, enfin, grâce à toi, les choses ont un peu changé. »

Un instant durant, Kouki se demanda ce qu'il entendait par là ; mais il eut à peine le temps de hausser les sourcils et d'ouvrir la bouche que l'autre garçon continua.

« J'aimerais que tu me laisses t'inviter à dîner, un soir. Quand tu voudras. »

Heu... quoi ?  
Il fallut bien trente secondes au jeune homme pour assimiler cette proposition – puis il se rendit compte que son ancien client le dévisageait, hésita, se demanda s'il était vraiment autorisé à prendre le moindre repas en compagnie d'un humain, et puis...

« S'il te plaît. »

Et la réponse de Kouki fut _oui_.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Kouki et Seijuurou entrèrent ensemble dans l'un des nombreux restaurants de Kyoto.  
Comme ils l'avaient convenu, Kouki était arrivé à la demeure des Akashi en début de soirée. Il était entré sans passer par la porte principale, son code d'invisibilité aidant, puis il avait frappé à la fenêtre de la chambre de l'autre garçon – alors Seijuurou lui avait ouvert, dans le pantalon et la chemise sobres mais élégantes qu'il portait ce soir. Sur une suggestion (accompagnée d'un léger sourire amusé) de son ancien client, Kouki avait laissé sa cape et son képi « trop voyants » sur le lit, et...

Un serveur les mena à leur table, une petite table pour quatre personnes prise entre deux bancs de cuir rouge au fond de la salle, et Kouki ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu en retirant le manteau « plus discret » qu'il avait, au terme de plusieurs minutes de négociation, finalement accepté d'emprunter à Seijuurou. C'était étrange de porter un vêtement qui lui appartenait, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient au fond pas si bien que ça – mais le roux avait insisté, et... sans ça, il aurait eu froid, c'était vrai.

Il laissa le manteau à côté de lui sur le banc, et son ancien client fit de même. Le restaurant que Seijuurou avait choisi était relativement modeste, décoré à la façon d'un _diner_ américain des années cinquante, et un peu bruyant. C'était... assez différent de ce à quoi Kouki se serait attendu, en fait, surtout en plein Kyoto, mais pas déplaisant.  
Lorsque leur serveur de ce soir vint prendre leur commande, puis les laissa seuls, le jeune homme se rendit compte que c'était même très agréable – car ils pouvaient discuter sans que les voix alentours ne couvrent la leur, ni que quiconque ne leur prête toutefois la moindre attention.

« Ça a l'air de te plaire, fit remarquer Seijuurou, et Kouki sursauta.

– Heu... Oui, vraiment. Je passe inaperçu... »

En face de lui, l'autre garçon lui sourit, d'un sourire discret mais satisfait – et peut-être un peu fier, aussi.

« M-Merci encore pour l'invitation », ajouta Kouki, d'une voix moins confiante cette fois-ci.

En réalité, il était un peu gêné de s'être laissé inviter ainsi par un client qu'il avait déjà livré depuis longtemps ; il avait même pensé se servir de ce qu'il restait de l'argent offert par le Dr. Masamune pour payer une partie de l'addition, pendant un moment, mais... il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il lui en reste assez. Et puis, il y avait des chances qu'Akashi ne le prenne pas très bien s'il le proposait... non ?

« Ce n'est rien, répondit d'ailleurs ce dernier, en même temps que leur serveur apportait à leur table les boissons qu'ils avaient commandées. J'y tenais. »

L'espace d'un instant, son regard parut glisser sur le côté, partir dans le vague, et Kouki haussa les sourcils dans un mélange de curiosité et de surprise. Fort heureusement, Seijuurou ne tarda pas à poursuivre.

« La lettre que tu m'as apportée, la lettre de ma mère... Elle l'a écrite dans un style simple, sans fioritures, et pourtant les mots qu'elle a employés ont suffi à me transmettre- »

Il buta un instant, le temps que naisse à ses lèvres fines l'ébauche d'un sourire qu'on devinait bien plus attendri qu'il n'aurait aimé le laisser paraître.

« ... à me transmettre toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour moi. Dans le fond, ça lui ressemble bien. »

Sur ces paroles, il attrapa d'un geste souple le verre d'eau devant lui et en avala quelques gorgées, les yeux fermés, l'air à nouveau perdu dans quelque souvenir ou image du passé. Mais Kouki comprenait – il n'était pas rare que ses clients prennent le temps de se rappeler avec bonheur la voix ou le toucher du proche qu'ils avaient perdu, et... Lui-même, maintenant qu'il avait accepté sa propre mort, éprouvait une certaine nostalgie à se remémorer la tendresse de ses parents à son égard, ou-

« En fait, reprit soudain Seijuurou, si je l'avais reçue il y a huit ans, je ne pense pas que j'en aurais... pleuré. »

Il marqua une pause, l'air presque... embarrassé ?  
L'espace d'une seconde, l'idée traversa l'esprit de Kouki que pareil spectacle était _touchant_ , voire même _mi-_ enfin, heu, non ! Il... Il était heureux de constater que son client s'était si bien remis de la réception de sa lettre, c'était tout.

« Enfin, j'ai été très heureux de recevoir un message d'elle après toutes ces années. Mais je dois t'ennuyer avec cette histoire, pardonne-m-  
– Non, bien sûr que non ! l'interrompit Kouki, qui manqua de se lever comme par réflexe. Je... Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça. La dernière chose à laquelle elle a pensé, c'était à son amour pour toi... Ta mère était quelqu'un de bien. »

À ces mots, Seijuurou haussa un sourcil.

« J'en déduis que toutes les lettres que tu livres n'ont pas un contenu similaire.  
– Heu... Non, de loin pas... Enfin, si, la plupart des lettres contiennent quand même des bons sentiments ! Mais il arrive aussi que ce soit... pas vraiment le cas... »

Cette fois-ci, le roux laissa son dos s'appuyer contre le cuir rouge de la banquette, puis un léger sourire courber ses lèvres.

« Si cela ne t'est pas interdit... Accepterais-tu de m'en parler ? »

Kouki écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Parler... de son travail ? De ce que contenaient les lettres ? Des clients qu'il avait eus par le passé ? Eh bien-  
C'est le moment que choisit leur serveur pour leur apporter leur plat, et le brun prit le temps de le remercier avant de relever les yeux sur son interlocuteur ; mais son regard croisa aussitôt celui de Seijuurou, et... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il supposait que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Alors, tout en mangeant, tout en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour jeter un regard à la salle qui s'emplissait à vue d'œil ou écouter en silence le bruit des conversations animées tout autour d'eux, ils parlèrent.  
Discutèrent, ensemble, pendant des secondes et des minutes et des heures entières.

Kouki commença par expliquer, non sans redoubler d'efforts pour bégayer et buter sur ses mots aussi peu souvent que possible, en quoi consistait exactement son travail : il parla des lettres de l'au-delà qu'il recevait chaque jour dans sa boîte aux lettres, au cœur du cimetière légèrement glauque sur les bords qui lui avait longtemps fait peur, puis de ses clients qui tantôt le croyaient, tantôt l'écoutaient seulement, tantôt le repoussaient. Seijuurou retint un léger rire lorsqu'il en arriva là – et c'était un peu frustrant de voir qu'il ne s'en voulait apparemment pas de lui avoir tant causé de difficultés, mais... il lui présenta de rapides excuses, finalement, et Kouki les accepta aussitôt.

Ils revinrent au sujet de la mère de Seijuurou, après cela, et le roux consentit à lui en dire un peu plus sur elle – comme elle avait toujours été douce avec lui, comme il avait souffert lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté... et puis, à nouveau, comme sa lettre l'avait touché. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi cette lettre n'avait pas pu être livrée huit ans auparavant (Akashi émit toutefois l'hypothèse que cette anomalie fût liée à son père, un homme apparemment très strict et trop... _pragmatique_ ), et ils comprenaient encore moins pourquoi Kouki s'était vu assigner cette mission quelques semaines plus tôt. Cependant...  
Grâce à la lettre, Seijuurou avait changé. Il avoua que la lire lui avait permis de se rendre compte de certaines erreurs qu'il avait faites, notamment dans sa façon de traiter les autres et de se traiter lui-même. Mais il ajouta que ces vérités ne l'auraient probablement pas frappé aussi fort sans sa récente défaite – aussi était-ce peut-être pour cela qu'une quelconque instance supérieure avait décidé qu'il devait recevoir la lettre maintenant.

Et puis, grâce à la lettre, Kouki aussi avait changé. Il hésita un peu à en parler, au début, de peur d'ennuyer son interlocuteur – mais quand celui-ci l'invita à continuer, il laissa échapper un soupir, et ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire un peu triste. Il avait été renversé par un camion quelques mois avant le tournoi de basketball inter-lycées, expliqua-t-il ; avant cela, il appartenait à l'équipe du lycée Seirin... et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la voix de sa coach lui avait permis de tout se rappeler.  
Seijuurou voulut l'interroger à ce sujet, mais Kouki sentit ses épaules se tendre lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer le nom de Kuroko. Il ne voulait pas le revoir, ou plutôt, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne _devait_ pas le revoir, ni lui, ni aucun de ses anciens proches ou amis. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il s'occupait du secteur de Kyoto, d'ailleurs. Et puis, c'était douloureux pour lui de se trouver près d'eux – alors, Seijuurou s'excusa une nouvelle fois, et ils changèrent de sujet.

Ils parlèrent de musique. De cinéma. De littérature, même ; et c'était drôle, parce que leurs goûts ne coïncidaient nulle part. Le plat que chacun d'eux avait commandé contenait d'ailleurs au moins un aliment que l'autre détestait avec passion, et leurs couleurs préférées étaient complémentaires – ils étaient, en tout point, de parfaits opposés.  
Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Kouki ne put s'empêcher de rire, peut-être un peu trop fort – d'autant plus que Seijuurou, lui, paraissait trouver cette constatation plus embarrassante qu'autre chose.

« Ah, laissa soudain échapper le brun, et son air amusé se fit soudain plus mélancolique tandis qu'il appuyait son dos contre la banquette derrière lui. C'est stupide, mais... J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau en vie. »

En face de lui, Seijuurou perdit le mince sourire qui s'était jusqu'ici accroché à ses lèvres bien malgré lui et haussa un sourcil.  
Ils avaient terminé leur plat, à présent, comme en témoignaient les deux assiettes vides sur leur table.

« Tu sais... commença-t-il, l'air de chercher quels mots seraient les plus appropriés. Je ne crois pas que tu doives te considérer comme une personne décédée.  
– Hein ? »

Leur serveur choisit ce moment précis pour venir ramasser leurs couverts sales et les inviter à commander leur éventuel dessert ou café ; mais lorsqu'il repartit, les yeux de Kouki étaient toujours rivés sur Seijuurou et pleins d'intérêt.

« Explique-toi, insista-t-il.  
– C'est simple. Regarde autour de toi. »

Sur le coup, Kouki ne comprit pas, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Qu'était-il censé remarquer ? Il se trouvait dans un restaurant au centre de Kyoto, c'était tout ; il y avait des serveurs dont les pieds foulaient les carreaux noirs et blancs du sol, d'autres clients attablés tout autour d'eux, mille et une conversations qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, un peu de musique américaine aussi, puis le joli rouge des banquettes qui lui sautait aux yeux, le goût de son hamburger qui lui restait en bouche, les bonnes odeurs de nourriture et de gras qui emplissaient ses narines, le sourire de Seijuurou en face de lui-  
Soudain, son cœur manqua un battement.  
 _Et il comprit_.

« Tu peux tout voir et tout entendre. Tu peux encore sentir, et manger, ou discuter avec moi comme si de rien n'était... »

Comme il parlait, Seijuurou tendit la main contre la table – et sitôt qu'il eut effleuré celle de Kouki, leur paume se rencontra et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent comme par réflexe. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ne serait-ce que le temps d'un battement du cœur qu'il sentait bel et bien dans sa poitrine-  
Il redressa la tête, releva les yeux. Croisa ceux de Seijuurou qui lui sourit.  
Puis leurs doigts se séparèrent et le roux reprit :

« Tu n'as même pas perdu le toucher. Plutôt que la mort, j'appellerais cela une seconde chance.  
– Une seconde chance ? Mais... pourquoi moi ? »

Pour une raison que le jeune homme ignorait, ces mots arrachèrent un petit rire à Seijuurou.

« Pour ça, justement, répondit-il tout naturellement. Parce que tu le mérites. Tu ne fais jamais passer ton propre intérêt en premier, tu es compatissant et sincère... Et même lorsque ta mission est difficile, tu n'abandonnes pas, jamais. »

C'étaient... des compliments ?  
Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais dans tous les cas, Kouki se sentit rougir. Fort heureusement, leur serveur s'approcha à nouveau de leur table, et ce qu'il leur apporta – un fondant au chocolat pour Kouki, un café pour son interlocuteur – lui permit de dissimuler rapidement son embarras.

« Je sais pas trop... », finit-il par bredouiller, gêné.

Mais Seijuurou, lui, savait, Seijuurou en était certain, le brun pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Et tandis qu'il dégustait lentement son gâteau, il ne put s'empêcher de savourer le goût du chocolat sur ses papilles ; tandis qu'il parcourait la salle du regard, il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur chaque détail qu'il apercevait ; tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, rien qu'un instant, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de distinguer chaque son qu'il entendait, jusqu'au plus infime-  
Et Seijuurou avait raison.  
Il vivait.

Il était mort, mais il _vivait_.

* * *

Il était près de vingt-trois heures lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la chambre de Seijuurou.  
Après leur repas, le roux avait payé l'addition. Puis ils étaient rentrés comme ils étaient venus, c'est-à-dire à pied, en discutant de choses et d'autres – et malgré leurs différences innombrables, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver un sujet de conversation. Leur repas, les lettres de l'au-delà, le manga préféré de Kouki, un roman que Seijuurou avait lu récemment, ou encore le basketball, le seul intérêt commun qu'ils possédaient...

Et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Kouki n'avait pu que mordre sa lèvre inférieure en se prenant à penser que le trajet s'était passé trop vite.  
D'un geste hésitant, il retira le manteau que lui avait prêté son ancien client, et l'échangea contre sa cape, que ce dernier lui tendait. Il la remit sur ses épaules puis s'empara de son képi à deux mains, et s'efforça de ne pas se laisser troubler comme il le plaçait sur le haut de son crâne.

Mais quand il releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Seijuurou, et-

L'idée qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais fit rater un battement à son cœur encore bien présent dans sa poitrine. Il avait passé une soirée excellente, non, extraordinaire, à se sentir vivant et humain comme il parlait avec le premier ami qu'il s'était fait depuis longtemps, et- Pouvait-il vraiment le considérer comme un ami, au juste ?  
Il hésita un instant. Puis décida que oui.

« M-Merci encore pour ce soir, Akashi », bredouilla-t-il.

Un pas en arrière l'emmena sur le rebord de la porte-fenêtre. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à prononcer le code Pégase, et il rentrerait...

« C'est moi qui te remercie, Furihata. »

Les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, Seijuurou fit un pas dans sa direction.

« À vrai dire, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on ait l'occasion de remettre ça, poursuivit-il, et son regard se fit fuyant avant qu'il n'ait atteint la fin de sa phrase. Mais je ne sais pas si-  
– Oui ! »

Ce n'est que lorsque les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent que Kouki réalisa qu'il avait peut-être, juste peut-être réagi un peu trop vivement.  
Immédiatement, il rougit.

« E-Enfin, je veux dire, je suis d'accord ! Si- Si tu veux qu'on se revoie... »

En face de lui, Seijuurou retenait un sourire amusé, il le voyait. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, ou au moins s'empourprer et prendre un air vexé...  
Il _sentit_ les doigts de l'autre garçon effleurer les siens, et il le _sentit_ lentement, doucement, délicatement prendre sa main.

« Ce... Ça me fait plaisir... Vraiment plaisir. »

Seijuurou avait dit ça à voix basse et d'un ton... emprunté ? hésitant ? gêné ? Kouki ne savait pas, n'en avait aucune idée – mais la lune ronde dans son dos éclairait de ses rayons pâles le visage du roux, et... il avait l'air... il était...  
Tellement _sincère._ Et tellement, tellement _beau_ , aussi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kouki avait laissé ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sous le coup de la surprise, ses grands yeux bruns s'écarquiller, et maintenant son regard plongeait, non, _se noyait_ dans celui de l'autre garçon.  
L'autre garçon...  
Depuis quand se tenait-il si près de lui ? Depuis quand le regardait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand-

Soudain, ses doigts se mêlèrent à ceux de Kouki, les serrèrent plus fort encore, comme si l'existence même de Seijuurou en dépendait ; puis il se pencha vers lui, lentement, doucement, timidement, et Kouki ne put que céder au réflexe qui lui murmurait, tout bas, de se laisser faire et de fermer les yeux.  
Le temps d'un instant encore, et il sentait les lèvres de Seijuurou effleurer les siennes, juste à peine, en une caresse que la brise d'un soir d'été n'aurait pu faire plus douce ; le temps d'un instant encore, et il sentait le jeune homme faire un pas en arrière, s'éloigner de lui.

« Akashi... »

Le nom de l'autre garçon avait échappé à ses lèvres tremblantes sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Au bout d'une seconde, cependant, il n'eut d'autre choix que de dissiper la magie qui semblait s'être emparée d'eux et d'ouvrir les yeux... pour se retrouver face à un Seijuurou clairement embarrassé, cette fois-ci. Son regard le fuyait, les ombres qui dansaient sur sa peau ne suffisaient plus à dissimuler les rougeurs de ses joues, et il avait placé son poing libre devant sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de recommencer ou simplement de parler encore à Kouki...  
C'était un spectacle absolument _adorable_ , et bien qu'il n'en fût pas beaucoup moins gêné, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé.

Seijuurou dut mal le prendre, cependant, car il dégagea aussitôt sa main de celle du messager-  
Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas reculer plus, et la reprit d'un geste vif, sans hésiter.

« Désolé, dit le roux, les yeux toujours bien plus occupés à parcourir les murs de sa chambre qu'à se poser sur le garçon en face de lui.  
– Non, c'est rien ! Je suis, heu... J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on puisse se revoir. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus, heureusement, pour que Seijuurou se tourne enfin vers lui et lui adresse un léger sourire probablement bien plus heureux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« ... Reviens quand tu veux. Je serai là. »

Sa main lâcha à nouveau celle de Kouki, qui ne la reprit pas, cette fois-ci. Au lieu de cela, le messager recula jusqu'à sortir de la chambre de son ami par la porte-fenêtre. Puis il lui jeta un dernier regard, comme les rayons de la lune pâle éclairaient d'une lumière douce sa silhouette et le grand jardin typiquement japonais ; murmura le nom du code qui lui permettrait de s'envoler, ferma les yeux le temps que deux ailes translucides apparaissent dans son dos ; et partit, finalement, s'en retourna là d'où il était venu – mais non sans la promesse tacite, silencieuse, que définitivement bientôt il reviendrait.

Il reviendrait dès qu'il le pourrait. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se réjouissait, car...  
Il avait beau être mort, il _vivait_.  
Et le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il pensait à Seijuurou en témoignait plus que jamais.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

... Ok, j'avoue, c'était long. C'est le plus long truc que j'aie jamais posté. Je suis désolée. xDD

Maintenant, si par miracle vous êtes tout de même arrivés jusqu'au bout... Déjà, bravo, il en fallait du courage ! XD Ensuite, je vous laisse imaginer le temps qu'il m'a fallu à moi pour écrire cet OS et le relire =P Non, plus sérieusement, c'est une fic qui me tient vraiment à cœur car elle représente le style d'histoires que j'ai toujours voulu écrire - des OS plus 'originaux', avec des scénarios plus développés...

Enfin, tout ça pour dire : ça m'aiderait beaucoup, beaucoup de savoir si c'est un style de fics dans lequel je suis douée ou pas. (En fonction de la réponse, je saurai si ça vaut la peine ou non que j'écrive les quelques autres scénarios que j'ai sur le même modèle XD) Du coup, si vous en avez le courage, ce serait vraiment hyper chou de votre part de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si ça vous a plu, si c'était trop long (s'il faut que je découpe en chapitres la prochaine fois XD), si c'était trop court (si des passages vous ont semblé trop peu développés), si vous avez préféré mes autres OS plus centrés sur les sentiments que sur l'action... ce genre de trucs XD

Après, j'ai bien conscience que la seule lecture de cet OS vous a déjà demandé un temps considérable, et rien que pour ça, je vous dis plein plein de mercis x3

Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous souhaite un très bel AkaFuri Day ! o/


End file.
